Now and Forever
by Rain.Drop.Lover
Summary: Lee Hyukjae, namja kelas dua SMA berusia 17 tahun. Hyukjae bersekolah di SMA yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, mempunyai sahabat yang oke, keluarga yang bahagia, dan sedang dalam masa mencari pacar. Sekilas memang Hyukjae seperti siswa SMA pada umumnya, tapi… yang tidak biasa adalah tampang dan nasibnya. SJ FF, pair-nya KyuHyuk. Gak suka? Saya bakal berterimakasih kalo gak dibaca :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Now and Forever_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior punya SM Ent, say. Tapi mereka juga punya keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka, fans mereka, dan tentu saja, Tuhan J

**Pair**: Evil Magnae and Cutie Monkey

**Genre**: Romance... dan er—saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

"Lee Hyukjae! Kumohon jadilah namjachinguku!" seru seorang namja bertubuh kekar sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Lee Hyukjae, yang ditembak, hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Mi-mianhae, Wooyoung Sunbae, tapi… aku sedang menyukai seseorang," kata Hyukjae mengarang alasan.

Namja kekar dan besar itu meluruskan badannya. Mata cokelat gelapnya memandang tak percaya pada wajah manis Lee Hyukjae.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, Hyukkie?" tanya Wooyoung.

"Ng... i-itu rahasia. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Wooyoung Sunbae," jawab Hyukjae disertai rona merah di pipi (Hyukjae memang mudah merona. Salahkan pipinya yang putih itu). Membuat Wooyoung langsung menutup hidung dengan tangan, menahan mimisan.

"Mianhaeyo, Wooyoung Sunbae … aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu," kata Hyukjae lagi. Ini benar-benar permintaan maaf tulus dari hati yang terdalam. Meski sering usil dan kadang berbohong, kalau soal penolakan begini, Hyukjae selalu meminta maaf dari dalam hati.

"Hh… Ya sudah. Kalau ditolak aku bisa apa lagi? Terimakasih atas waktunya, Hyukkie," kata Wooyoung lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan lesu.

Sepeninggal Wooyoung, Hyukjae langsung menghela napas. Lega campur kesal.

"Kenapa sih aku selalu ditembak? Oleh sesama namja pula?" desah Lee Hyukjae kesal.

Ya. Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang namja berusia tujuh belas tahun dan dia sering sekaliiiii ditembak namja.

3

Lee Hyukjae adalah namja kelas dua SMA berusia tujuh belas tahun. Hyukjae bersekolah di SMA yang cukup terkenal di Seoul yaitu Cheong Nam High. Dia mempunyai sahabat yang oke, keluarga yang bahagia, dan sedang dalam masa mencari pacar. Sekilas memang Hyukjae seperti siswa SMA pada umumnya, tapi… yang tidak biasa adalah tampang dan nasibnya.

Hyukjae, walaupun namja, tetapi dia memiliki wajah sangat manis, kalau tidak mau dibilang cantik (sebenarnya sih, cantik lebih tepat tapi… Hyukjae paling benci dibilang cantik). Rambut _auburn_ halus, mata bulat bening yang besar, bulu mata yang panjang, pipi yang gampang merona, hidung mancung yang lurus, bibir merah yang menggoda, kulit putih halus, dan tubuh ramping membuat Hyukjae terlihat seperti yeoja tomboy atau namja cantik. Itulah mengapa dia sering sekali ditembak namja, entah kakak kelas, teman seangkatan, siswa SMA lain, bahkan namja yang lebih tua.

Hyung dan dongsaeng Hyukjae sering sekali mengejeknya karena hal diatas. Memiliki dua hyung dan dua dongsaeng itu neraka dunia bagi Hyukjae. Kakak-adik Hyukjae sering sekali mengusilinya.

Seperti pagi ini, Hyukjae bangun kesiangan karena jam bekernya telah diset ulang sehingga dia bangun jam delapan. Dia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, melesat ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan kilat, menyambar seragamnya, dan meluncur turun melalui pegangan tangga.

"Jonginnie sialan! Kau apakan jam bekerku?!" sapa Hyukjae 'ramah' pada adiknya, tidak menyadari kalau sang pelaku alias Lee Jongin sudah lenyap dari rumah keluarga Lee.

"Lihat, aku jadi terlambat, kan?!" bentak Hyukjae lagi.

"Mmm, Hyukkie-ah, daripada kau marah-marah begitu, lebih baik kau segera berangkat sekolah, deh. Ini sudah jam delapan lebih," kata seorang namja aegyo, hyung Hyukjae yang ada di ruang makan. Semua anggota keluarga Hyukjae sudah meninggalkan rumah karena kegiatan masing-masing.

"Burpp!" Hyukjae yang sedang minum susu menyemburkan susu di mulutnya.

"Hyukkie-ah jorok…" komentar Sungmin sambil mengangsurkan tisu.

"MWO?! Aku berangkat dulu, Minnie Hyung!" seru Hyukjae sambil meraih tisu di tangan Sungmin dan meraih tasnya.

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Sungmin yang meneriakkan sesuatu, Hyukjae melesat. Hyukjae naik bus, tak menghiraukan keadaan yang sangat berdesak-desakan. Setelah turun di stasiunnya, Hyukjae berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolahnya, yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun.

Hyukjae mengumpat lagi ketika mendapati gerbang sekolah sudah terkunci. Dia menoleh, tidak ada seongsaenim yang lewat, jadi dia melompati tembok pagar. Tidak di gerbangnya, karena kalau tepat di gerbang peluang ketahuan lebih besar. Jangan tanya Hyukjae tahu dari mana. Pengalaman Hyukjae sudah membuktikan. Setelahnya Hyukjae berlari menuju kelasnya.

BRUKKK

Di koridor menuju kelasnya, tanpa sengaja Hyukjae menabrak seorang namja berambut cokelat gelap. Hyukjae sukses terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Dahinya terantuk lantai.

"Appo…"

Namja yang ditabrak Hyukjae segera membantunya berdiri.

"Mianhae, gwaenchanayo?" ujar namja itu sopan dengan mengulurkan tangan.

Hyukjae mendongak, menatapnya sebal. "Baik apanya?!"

_Tweeeeew…_

Namja itu bengong. Kirain pertanyaannya akan dijawab sopan, ternyata…

"Makanya jadi orang jangan gede, dong! Kalau terjadi tabrakan kayak gini yang sakit tuh yang tubuhnya kecil kayak aku, tauuuu!"

Namja _brunette_ yang ditabrak Hyukjae tetap bengong. Matanya tak lepas menatap Hyukjae.

"Apa liat-liat, hah?! Gak terima?!" tantang Hyukjae. Namja di depannya masih saja bengong.

"Ne. Aku gak terima," kata namja itu akhirnya.

"Teruuus?! Nantang berantem?!"

Namja itu tersenyum dengan senyum yang, err, agak mesum. "Aniyo, aku tidak mau nantang kamu berantem. Aku maunya ngajak kamu pacaran."

Hyukjae menepis tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Dia berdiri, membersihkan debu di celananya.

_Yeoppo_, pikir namja itu.

"Jadi?" kata namja itu.

"Jadi apanya? Kalau kau tetap naksir aku, kau kutolak!" kata Hyukjae keras lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

Namja _brunette_ yang ditabrak Hyukjae tersenyum samar saat melihat punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh.

"Tunggu saja, Namja Manis… aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu."

3

"Kepalamu kenapa, Hyukkie?" tanya sahabat sejak SMP Hyukjae, Kim Kibum, namja dengan rambut sehitam arang yang dikenal di Cheong Nam sebagai namja es.

Kibum membantu menempelkan plester ke dahi Hyukjae. Luka itu gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi.

"Adu-duh, appo, Bummie," kata Hyukjae meringis.

"Kau pasti habis ditimpuk Minnie Hyung, ya?" kata Choi Minho, sahabat Hyukjae sejak SD yang berambut _brunette_ cepak.

"Aniyo. Ini gara-gara tadi pagi pas berlari di koridor aku nabrak namja gede. Aku terpental dan sukses mencium lantai," jelas Hyukjae. Kibum dan Minho saling pandang.

"Namja gede?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne. Namja gede dengan rambut cokelat gelap, terus di telinganya ada tindikan. Kayaknya kelas satu, deh," kata Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kau menganggap semua namja yang lebih tinggi darimu namja gede," kata Kibum.

"Gak kenal. Kalau seangkatan atau sunbae yang anak-anak berandalan atau preman aku tau," ujar Minho tak mempedulikan kata-kata Kibum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kata Kibum kemarin kau ditembak lagi, ya?" tanya Minho.

Kata-kata Minho langsung membuat Hyukjae merona malu plus kesal.

"Hentikan! Jangan tanya apa-apa!" kata Hyukjae, disambut tawa Kibum dan Minho.

"Khukhukhukhu… Hyukkie-ah, memang nasibmu selalu ditembak namja, khukhu," kata Minho di sela tawanya. Minho langsung diam saat Hyukjae mendeathglarenya.

"Jadi Hyukkie, orang ketujuh puluh tujuh ini siapa?" tanya Kibum sambil mengeluarkan notes khusus mencatat semua orang yang pernah nembak Hyukjae.

"Jang Wooyoung, sunbae kelas tiga, anggota klub judo," kata Hyukjae pasrah melihat hobi Kibum. Kibum dengan sigap mencatat biodata Wooyoung.

"He? Sunbae gede dengan wajah preman itu?" tanya Minho tidak percaya. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Tampangnya begitu sih. Makanya kau nolak, kan?" kata Minho.

"Bukan masalah tampang, Minho! Tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum. Dia sudah menyimpan notesnya.

Hyukjae langsung menutup mulutnya. "Ani."

"Kalau kau gak mau dengan Jang Wooyoung, pacaran denganku saja, Hyukkie. Aku kan cakep…" kata Minho narsis.

"Mwo?! Shirreo! Sampai matipun aku gak mau…" kata Hyukjae menahan mual. Kibum hanya tertawa.

Ketiga sahabat itu tertawa. Teman-teman mereka kelas 2-C melihat mereka dengan mata tidak berkedip. Lee Hyukjae, Choi Minho, dan Kim Kibum adalah beberapa _most wanted boys_ di kota Seoul. Yah, meski bagi Hyukjae dia adalah most wanted bagi namja, tapi Minho dan Kibum memang tampan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau para siswi di Cheong Nam dan bahkan sekolah lain membuat fans club mereka.

Di Cheong Nam High pun, mereka bertiga juga terkenal. Hyukjae terkenal sebagai namja cantik atau bishonen yang banyak diincar namja berstatus Seme, Minho yang terkenal karena jago berantem dan ditakuti karena dia preman, sedang Kibum terkenal karena kepintarannya. Kibum peringkat pertama sesekolah untuk kelas dua.

Ketika Hyukjae-Minho-Kibum asyik bercanda, pintu kelas 2-C terbuka dengan keras. Spontan kelas yang ramai karena saat itu adalah jam makan siang menjadi senyap. Di pintu berdiri seorang namja cantik, guru Kimia Cheong Nam.

"Lee Hyukjae! Ke ruang guru sekarang juga!" kata Kim Seonsaengnim, guru Kimia dengan wajah cantik seperti yeoja.

Hyukjae hanya mendesah. Lalu dia menyusul Kim Seonsaengnim ke ruang guru. Dia sudah menduga bahwa aksi melompat tembok pagar tadi pagi akan ketahuan dan dia akan dihukum.

"Kau tahu, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Aku akan dihukum, kan? Gara-gara tadi pagi aku terlambat dan melompat pagar," jawab Hyukjae pasrah.

"Ne. Kau beruntung guru piket hari ini adalah aku. Jadi aku hanya akan menghukummu bertugas di Perpustakaan setiap hari selama dua bulan."

"MWO?!" teriak Hyukjae. Spontan semua songsaenim dan siswa yang sedang berada di ruang guru menoleh ke arah Hyukjae dan Kim Seonsaengnim.

Kim Seonsaengnim menjitak kepala Hyukjae.

"Jangan teriak, babo! Selama ini kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama! Beruntung aku tidak menskorsmu. Berterimakasihlah pada hyungmu Yunho yang dulu sering membantuku di universitas," kata Kim Jaejoong—Kim Seonsaengnim. Jaejoong teman kuliah Lee Yunho, hyung tertua Hyukjae yang juga seorang guru matematika SMA.

"Oke, oke. Jangan katakan hal ini pada Yunho Hyung, ya, Joongie Hyung," kata Hyukjae melas, memanggil guru Kimianya dengan panggilan sayang.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu saat kita di sekolah, Hyukjae," kata Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Jadi hukumanku berlangsung mulai kapan?" jawab Hyukjae pasrah. Dia memang sering melanggar peraturan Cheong Nam High, karena Jaejoonglah dia selalu lolos dari hukuman. Kini dia harus menebus kesalahannya.

"Hukumanmu dimulai sesudah liburan tahun baru, dari pertengahan Januari hingga pertengahan Maret, sepulang sekolah hingga jam lima. Sekarang sana kembali ke kelasmu," usir Jaejoong.

"Otte. Pai pai, Joongie Hyung," kata Hyukjae lalu ngacir sebelum dijitak Jaejoong lagi.

3

Pagi ini kesialan masih mengikuti Hyukjae.

Di kursi kesayangannya di kelas 2-C, entah kenapa bertengger makhluk berambut cokelat gelap.

Sepertinya Hyukjae familiar dengan namja itu.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie Sunbae ~!" sapa namja _brunette_ itu genit dan sok akrab. Hyukjae hanya memandangnya heran.

"Itu siapa, Hyuk?" tanya Minho.

"Molla," jawab Hyukjae.

"Tapi dia mengenalmu, tuh?" ujar Kibum.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Hyukjae ketus langsung pada namja asing itu.

"Aih, Hyukkie Sunbae sudah melupakanku, ya? Padahal kemarin kita resmi jadian… kan kau menerima tembakanku," ujar namja _brunette_ itu disambut pandangan membunuh Hyukjae.

"Itu benar, Hyukkie? Ini namjachingumu?" tanya Minho-Kibum bersamaan.

Penghuni 2-C menatap Hyukjae penuh keingintahuan. Hyukjae, yang sudah merona langsung mencengkeram kerah seragam si _brunette_.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Sedihnya… Hyukkie Sunbae sudah melupakanku dan selingkuh dengan namja itu, ya?" kata si _brunette_ menunjuk Minho.

Minho malah dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Hyukjae dan mencium pipi apel Hyukjae. "Ne. Hyukjae sudah jadian denganku, jadi lebih baik kau putus dengan Hyukkie, _brunette_."

Hyukjae tambah merona atas perlakuan Minho padanya. "Hentikan. Dasar mesum," desis Hyukjae dengan menginjak kaki Minho. Kibum diam-diam menyingkir untuk ngakak sepuasnya.

"Jadi? Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu dan tolong minggir dari kursiku," ujar Hyukjae ketus.

Si _brunette_ nyengir. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sunbae nyeremin kalau marah, ya?"

Hyukjae hanya mendengus.

"Aku Nichkun Horvejkul, usia enam belas, kelas 1-E, profesi model, yang kusukai Lee Hyukjae dan melon, yang kubenci pacar Sunbae (kalau ada) dan tomat, tinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, berat badan tujuh puluh kilo, alamat rumah di—"

"Sudah, sudah! Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Hyukjae kesal. Dia membanting tasnya ke meja di depan namja _brunette_ itu, Nichkun.

"Mauku? Mauku Sunbae jadi namjachinguku," tembak Nickhun langsung. Hyukjae langsung _blushing_.

"Argh!" teriak Hyukjae kesal.

Nichkun tertawa sambil menyibakkan rambut, memperlihatkan anting perak. Tunggu, anting perak?

"Ah! Kau namja yang kemarin menabrakku, kan?" seru Hyukjae.

Nichkun nyengir. "Iyap. Aku ke sini mau minta maaf, Sunbae. Luka di dahimu itu juga karena kemarin kan?"

Hyukjae mendengus. "Oke. Kumaafkan. Sekarang kau bisa pergi? Kau mengganggu," kata Hyukjae dingin.

Nichkun malah memeluk Hyukjae. "Aih! Hyukkie Sunbae kejam sekali terhadap pacar sendiri!"

"Pacar apaan?!" kata Hyukjae langsung membebaskan diri dari pelukan Nickhun setelah menghadiahkan sebuah tinju di perut Nichkun.

"Pergi sana, dasar yadong!" usir Hyukjae dengan mendorong Nichkun. Nichkun tertawa dan pergi dari kelas 2-C setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman di pipi apel Hyukjae.

"Khukhukhu… korban ketujuh puluh delapan, Kibum," kata Minho pada Kibum yang sudah kembali dari suatu tempat pelepasan tawanya.

Kibum mengeluarkan notesnya. "Nichkun Horvejkul, usia enam belas, kelas 1-E, profesi model, yang disukai Lee Hyukjae dan melon, yang dibenci pacar Hyukjae dan tomat, tinggi seratus delapan tiga puluh senti, berat badan tujuh puluh kilo. Baru kali ini korban Hyukjae biodatanya lengkap. Lagipula, sepertinya Nickhun Horvejkul ini serius suka Hyukjae," kata Kibum misterius.

3

Hyukjae memasuki Perpustakaan Cheong Nam High dengan malas. Mulai hari ini dia bertugas membantu petugas Perpustakaan sebagai bentuk hukuman atas semua pelanggaran yang pernah dia lakukan (sering terlambat, bolos, melompat pagar, bolos, menyabotase laboratorium, bolos, tidur di kelas, bolos, mengerjai guru atau siswa, bolos, dan lain-lain). Yah, Lee Hyukjae itu wajah manis tapi kelakuan iblis.

Minho dan Kibum sudah pulang, setelah Minho puas menertawainya. Kata Minho, "Apanya yang bebas hukuman? Ternyata Kim Seonsaeng pun lama-lama gak bisa membantumu lolos hukuman, ya, Hyukkie! Khukhukhhukhu!"

Hyukjae langsung memberi Minho death glare.

Hyukjae memulai tugasnya di perpustakaan dengan mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam siswa ke raknya. Bolak-balik dia membawa buku yang banyak dan mengelilingi Perpustakaan Cheong Nam High yang luas.

Belum ada sejam Hyukjae sudah kecapekan.

Setelah mengembalikan semua buku sesuai kategorinya, Hyukjae mendudukkan diri di kursi tempat pustakawan mencatat peminjaman dan pengembalian. Beberapa siswa Cheong Nam yang rajin meminjam buku, jadi Hyukjae tidak sempat mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Saat Hyukjae asyik mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan buku perpustakaan yang tipis, mata _onyx_nya menangkap sosok yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok itu seorang namja dengan tubuh cukup ramping, memiliki rambut ikal berwarna cokelat gelap, kulit putih dan yang paling membuat Hyukjae takjub adalah wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

Jantung Hyukjae tanpa sadar berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat namja itu.

_Memang ada namja secakep ini di Cheong Nam?_ Pikir Hyukjae.

Tanpa sadar, mata Hyukjae selalu memperhatikan namja itu tiap Hyukjae ke Perpustakaan untuk menjalani hukumannya. Namja itu juga selalu datang ke Perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah dan membaca bukunya dengan tekun, tidak mempedulikan tatapan Hyukjae yang selalu mengarah padanya.

Lama kelamaan, ada rasa yang aneh yang menyelinap tiap Hyukjae memandang namja misteriusnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan napasnya tercekat jika Hyukjae melihat sekelebat sosok namja itu. Dia merasa lebih gugup meski si rambut ikal itu tidak melihatnya, dia ingin selalu menatapnya, ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin merasakan kedua lengan kekar namja itu saat mendekap tubuhnya, dan ingin memandang tepat ke matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap yang membuat Hyukjae terjatuh dalam kedalamannya.

Lee Hyukjae telah jatuh cinta. Pada seorang namja kutubuku tak dikenal namun berwajah rupawan.

3

Yeah, chapter satu~

Saya mempublikasikan ini fanfic supaya gak membusuk di Haruka. Anyway, Haruka itu nama notbuk saya.

Gaya bahasa yang saya pake disini agak berantakan, solanya saya bikinnya juga jaman jadul banget, pas kelas tiga SMA. Bayangin, anak-anak SMA normal laen pada galau nyari tempat kuliah saya malah galau mikirin KyuHyuk.

Thanks udah baca~

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Now and Forever_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior punya SM Ent, say. Tapi mereka juga punya keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka, fans mereka, dan tentu saja, Tuhan J

**Pair**: Evil Magnae and Cutie Monkey

**Genre**: Romance... dan er—saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

Hampir dua minggu berselang setelah Hyukjae menjalani hukumannya, dan Kibum-Minho merasakan keanehan pada sahabat mereka sejak kecil itu. Hyukjae menjadi lebih pendiam, sering melamun, suka memandang langit biru, sering tersenyum sendiri, dan yang terparah, menjadi linglung. Namja manis itu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Seperti saat jam makan siang hari ini, Hyukjae berkata pada Kibum kalau dia lupa membawa bekal, tetapi namja manis bermata _onyx_ itu tidak segera membeli roti di kantin atau apa. Hyukjae hanya melamun, memandang jauh ke luar jendela kelas.

"Sepertinya semenjak dihukum mendekam di Perpustakaan Hyukkie menjadi aneh, deh, Kibum," ujar Minho memandang profil Hyukjae yang melamun.

Kibum menatap Hyukjae lekat. Sepintas dia memikirkan jika Hyukjae sedang jatuh ci—tapi itu tidak mungkin. Pada siapa kalau Hyukjae jatuh cinta?

"Kau benar. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah," kata Kibum akhirnya.

Mereka mendekati Hyukjae dan mengagetinya.

"Dor!" teriak Minho. Hyukjae gelagapan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Minho?" seru Hyukjae kesal.

"Kami mau tanya. Kau kenapa, Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kau dibully? Atau kau distalk orang? Atau kau ditantang preman dari kota sebelah?" tanya Minho bertubi-tubi.

Hyukjae mendesah, lalu menggeleng. Dia menoleh ke Minho dan Kibum, mendesah lagi, lalu menggeleng. Minho dan Kibum hanya menatap keadaan sahabat mereka yang aneh ini.

"Kau… sedang jatuh cinta, kan, Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum.

Kepala Hyukjae langsung jatuh menghantam meja dengan sukses. Kibum berseru dalam hati, _Bingo!_

"Kau apa?" tanya Minho tidak paham.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, warna merah pekat menyebar di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau?" Hyukjae langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memucat. Kelepasan!

Kibum nyengir. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai, Hyukkie?"

"Oh! Jadi Hyukkie sedang suka sama seseorang?" kata Minho keras.

"Jangan berisik!" kata Hyukjae panik.

Minho nyengir. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa tidak nyaman dengan cengiran yang bertengger di wajah Minho. Dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Eh, itu… aku memang sedang suka seseorang… tapi… aku ti-tidak mengenalnya," gagap Hyukjae pelan sambil memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah.

_K-kyeopta…_ pikir Minho dan Kibum bersamaan saat melihat Hyukjae yang galau.

"Katakan! Siapa yang kau sukai, Hyukkie?" paksa Minho. Minho memang sering mengejek Hyukjae yang selalu ditembak, tapi melihat sahabatnya menjadi linglung begini karena sedang naksir seseorang membuat namja berambut cepak itu prihatin. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae suka seseorang, sih!

"Nah, itu masalahnya, Minho. Aku tidak tahu nama dan kelasnya," jawab Hyukjae lemas.

"Orang yang kau suka anak sini, Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum.

Rona merah kembali mewarnai wajah Hyukjae. "N-ne."

Minho dan Kibum saling pandang.

"Kau suka seseorang dan kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai dirinya?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah. Dia kembali memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Kelas mereka terletak di lantai dua, jadi ruang lingkup pandang ke luar menjadi lebih luas. Tiba-tiba _onyx_ Hyukjae melebar melihat dua orang yang berjalan santai tepat di bawah kelas mereka. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Namja misteriusnya!

Hyukjae spontan menunjuk ke namja berambut cokelat ikal itu dan berbisik keras. "I-itu orangnya, Bummie!"

Minho dan Kibum langsung melongokkan kepala ke jendela dan melihat seorang namja berambut cokelat ikal bertubuh jangkung berjalan bersama temannya yang berambut gelap.

"Yang mana, Hyukkie?" tanya Minho-Kibum bersamaan.

Hyukjae merona. "Ya-yang rambutnya cokelat ikal."

Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, sedang Minho dan Kibum mengawasi ehem-nya Hyukjae hingga mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Oh, jadi yang kau suka itu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum santai.

"Jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun?" kata Hyukjae senang.

"Yang rambutnya cokelat, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, usia enam belas, kelas 1-A, orangnya agak misterius, pendiam dan serius, agak cuek, berasal dari keluarga kaya, tinggi seratus delapan puluh senti, berat sekitar enam puluh lima kilo, peringkat kedua untuk angkatan kelas satu," penjelasan Kibum langsung dicatat Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Minho pada Kibum.

"Abeoji kami rekan bisnis. Jadi beberapa kali Kyuhyun dan abeojinya ke rumahku, begitu pula aku juga cukup sering ke rumahnya. Mau tak mau kami menjadi kenal," ini juga tak luput dari catatan Hyukjae.

"Nah, sekarang kau tau namanya kan, Hyukkie?" kata Minho.

Hyukjae tersenyum bahagia. "Ne."

"Tapi dia itu wajahnya tipe wajah Uke, ya?" komentar Minho.

Hyukjae membeku bagai disambar petir. "U-uke? Ka-kalau begitu… kami gak bisa jadian, dong…" katanya hampir nangis.

"He-hei! Itu belum pasti benar! Lagipula, kau harus berusaha dulu! Jangan kalah sebelum maju perang!" seru Minho salah tingkah melihat mata Hyukjae yang keruh karena airmata yang hampir menetes.

Kibum mengelus kepala Hyukjae. "Minho benar."

Hyukjae langsung mengusap airmatanya hampir keluar. "Ne! Aku akan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun-ssi suka padaku! Apapun rintangannya!" tekad Hyukjae.

Minho dan Kibum hanya bisa menepuk bahu Hyukjae dan menggumamkan semoga berhasil dengan tangan menutupi hidung. Mereka mimisan, gak tahan melihat betapa imutnya Hyukjae.

3

Kebiasaan baru Hyukjae adalah membaca buku yang habis dibaca oleh Kyuhyun. Dia merasa dengan membaca buku yang sama dengan orang yang disukainya itu bisa lebih mengenal namja tampan tersebut. Dia selalu menciumi buku itu, yang samar tercium aroma _mint_. Mungkinkah itu parfum Kyuhyun? Saat membaca buku-buku itu pun senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae, membuat Kibum yang melihat Hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum ketika membaca heran.

Hampir semua buku Kyuhyun dibaca Hyukjae (Hyukjae tahu daftar buku yang dipinjam Kyuhyun dari hasil mencuri lihat riwayat peminjaman Kyuhyun), membuat namja manis itu menjadi suka membaca sekarang. Ternyata menyukai seorang kutubuku bisa mengubah seorang Lee Hyukjae menjadi suka membaca.

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang mengembalikan buku yang habis dipinjam sesuai rak kategorinya. Dia berusaha menempatkan buku ke rak yang cukup tinggi, dengan cara berjinjit (semua rak buku Perpustakaan di Cheong Nam High menjulang hingga menyentuh langit-langit). Tapi tidak juga berhasil. Semua gara-gara petugas perpustakaan meletakkan tangga yang biasa dipakai Hyukjae entah dimana.

Hyukjae mendesah. Lalu dia kembali mencoba menempatkan buku itu. Gagal lagi.

"Kenapa sih raknya tinggi sekali? Padahal aku gak cebol-cebol amat, kok!" seru Hyukjae kesal. Saat ini tingginya seratus enam puluh sembilan senti.

Dia mencoba lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil buku di tangan Hyukjae dan menempatkan buku itu ke tempatnya. Hyukjae menoleh ke penyelamatnya.

"Akhirnya! Gomapseum—" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat penyelamatnya.

_Cho Kyuhyun!_ Hyukjae langsung merona. Jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Go-gomapseumnida," gagap Hyukjae lalu menunduk.

_Duuh… jantungku berdetak kencang sekaliii… Kyuhyun-ssi dengar gak, ya?_ Pikir Hyukjae.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya diam, lalu menjawab singkat. "Cheonmaneyo."

Lalu namja itu berbalik. Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Hyukjae langsung merosot dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"A-aku bicara d-dengan Kyuhyun-ssi…" Hyukjae menatap tangannya. "Ta-tangan kami tadi bersentuhan…"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Bahagia akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan orang yang disukai, meski hanya beberapa beberapa patah kata. Tetapi Hyukjae sangat bahagia!

Sepanjang sore itu senyum ceria bertengger di bibir merah Hyukjae. Dia melayani siswa yang meminjam buku dengan senyuman supermanis, membuat para siswa itu salah tingkah dan kegeeran. Senyum Hyukjae semakin lebar saat Cho Kyuhyun meminjam buku, karena baru kali inilah Kyuhyun meminjam buku saat dia bertugas.

Saat namja itu menghampiri meja pelayanan, Hyukjae menjadi salah tingkah. Tapi Hyukjae berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Maaf, bisa perlihatkan kartu perpustakaan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan jantung berdebar.

Cho Kyuhyun memberikan kartunya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan sigap mencatat nama dan nomor katu Kyuhyun pada buku peminjaman, lalu memberikan buku yang akan dipinjam Kyuhyun.

"Tolong dikembalikan minggu depan, ya, Kyuhyun-ssi," kata Hyukjae manis disertai senyum yang sangat memikat.

Kyuhyun menatap bengong Hyukjae, saking terpesonanya akan senyum Hyukjae. Namja itu tidak sadar itu membuatnya kelihatan idiot.

"Er… chogiyo, Kyuhyun-ssi? Ini buku dan kartumu," kata Hyukjae masih menyodorkan setumpuk buku yang akan dipinjam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar, rona pink mewarnai pipinya. Dia menerima buku dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Mianhae... gomawo," gumamnya salah tingkah.

"Cheonmneyo," jawab Hyukjae ramah, membuat Kyuhyun bengong lagi. Tapi namja itu segera pergi sebelum Hyukjae menganggapnya namja idiot.

3

"Hyukkie Sunbae!" sapa Nickhun esok paginya.

Hyukjae sedang asyik berjalan menyeberang lapangan ketika mendengar suara genit itu lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Dia langsung mengerang dan berjalan dengan cepat nyaris berlari.

Nickhun berhasil menyusul Hyukjae dan langsung memeluk namja berambut _auburn_ itu.

"Bogoshippo, Hyukkie Sunbae! Terakhir kita bertemu memang kemarin tapi aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Lepaskan! Hentai! Yadong! Mesum! Pervert!" kata Hyukjae kesal dengan menjauhkan tangan-tangan Nickhun.

Tangan Nickhun memang terlepas dari tubuh Hyukjae, tetapi Nickhun masih saja mencari kesempatan. Digenggamnya tangan Hyukjae.

Nickhun hanya tertawa. "Neomu bogoshippo, Sunbae."

Hyukjae cuek.

Nickhun terus nyerocos, mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau mata semua siswa memandangi setiap gerak mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik melihat keakraban Nickhun-Hyukjae.

"Lihat! Hyukkie-ah dengan Nickhun Horvejkul!"

"Nickhun itu pacar Lee Hyukjae?"

"Pacar?! Ahhh! Aku patah hati…"

"Kemarin aku ditolak Hyukkie… ternyata dia sudah punya Nickhun…"

"Hiks, Hyukkie… tega sekali dirimu…"

Siswa-siswa yang menyukai Hyukjae patah hati seketika. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menyaingi Nickhun? Jangkung, tampan, keren, jago olahraga, popular, dan yang terpenting dia seorang model!

Lee Hyukjae, dosamu sangat besar karena membuat seperempat siswa Cheong Nam High patah hati.

3

Kejadian pagi itu membuat Cheong Nam High heboh. Terang saja, karena namja supermanis yang selalu menjadi incaran ternyata sangat akrab dengan orang terpopular nomor dua di Cheong Nam (nomor satunya, entah kenapa, adalah Minho).

Hyukjae kesal karena ada gosip yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya. Sedang Minho dan Kibum sibuk menertawai nasib Hyukjae yang memang naas.

Hyukjae masih menggerutu bahkan ketika pelajaran Olahraga, pelajaran pertama hari itu. Teman sekelas Nickhun sibuk menggoda Hyukjae dari ruang kelas mereka di lantai dua gedung sebelah barat. Membuat namja berambut _auburn_ itu makin kesal.

"Semangat, ya, Hyukkie chagi~! My lovely cutie sweetie darling! Honey!" teriak Nickhun sambil melambaikan tangan. Bikin tambah salah paham saja.

Hyukjae melotot ke Nickhun.

"Hyukkie Sunbae, kau seharusnya menolak si sarap ini!" teriak teman Nickhun.

"Maunya Hyukkie juga begitu! Soalnya satu-satunya namja yang disukai Hyukkie itu aku!" teriak Minho ikut-ikutan. Minho langsung dihadiahi tendangan di lutut oleh Hyukjae. Kibum sibuk mendokumentasikan semua itu. Entah darimana dia dapat _handycam_.

"Ne! Kau membuat si _brunette_ ini tambah besar kepala!"

"Hyukkie Sunbae! Kenapa kau mau pacaran dengan orang gila macam Nickhun, sih! Mending pacaran denganku saja!" teriak seorang teman Nickhun.

"Ya! Hyukkie Sunbae itu milikku!" teriak Nickhun panik.

Semua teman Hyukjae dan penghuni 1-E tertawa mendengar pernyataan Nickhun, hanya Hyukjae yang tidak. Kelas 1-E menjadi senyap ketika guru masuk dan memarahi semua penghuni 1-E yang menyebabkan keributan. Hyukjae tertawa sadis melihat semua hoobae yang menggodanya dihukum.

Hyukjae akhirnya menghampiri teman-teman kelas 2-C yang sudah melakukan pemanasan. Namja berambut _auburn_ itu masih tertawa saat melihat Nichkun dihukum berdiri di koridor kelas.

Semua gerak gerik Hyukjae ternyata diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata cokelat gelap milik Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berambut _auburn_ itu mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menghilangkan sikapnya yang terlalu cuek dan tidak pernah menganggap manusia lain selain dirinya, Changmin sahabatnya, dan keluarganya.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan bergetar yang aneh di dadanya. Kyuhyun menemukan si rambut merah itu ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu dia melihat seorang siswa yang nekat melompati pagar. Saat melihatnya, waktu seolah berhenti. Semua warna memudar, teapi terfokus pada sosok Hyukjae. Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak sejenak di momen itu. Saat itu rambut Hyukjae tersibak memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dan dia melompat seolah terbang.

_Mana mungkin di Cheong Nam ada malaikat?_ Pikir Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran. Lalu dia mencari tahu tentang si rambut _auburn_ itu, tetapi tidak ketemu. Kyuhyun seharian mencari hingga hampir menyerah, tetapi ketika di ruang guru dia melihat si rambut _auburn_ sedang dimarahi Kim Seonsaeng dan dihukum di Perpustakaan tiap pulang sekolah. Makanya Kyuhyun mengubah jadwalnya, dia yang selalu ke Perpustakaan tiap istirahat menjadi tiap pulang sekolah. Demi melihat si malaikat.

Dan saat mengamatinya di Perpustakaan membuat Kyuhyun tambah terpikat. Namja berambut _auburn_ dan bermata _onyx_ itu sangat menarik. Caranya berbicara, caranya berjalan, caranya membuka buku, dan yang paling disukai Kyuhyun adalah cara si rambut _auburn_ itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Semuanya sangat manis, seperti madu. Membuat hatinya bergetar oleh suatu rasa.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ekor matanya selalu memandang namja itu. Wajah dan senyumnya menghantui Kyuhyun tiap malam. Semakin hari rasa bergetar itu berubah menjadi debar-debar halus cinta yang memabukkan.

Namja manis berambut _auburn_ dan bermata _onyx_ itu sukses membuat namja es macam Cho Kyuhyun kelimpungan karena cinta.

Sering Kyuhyun melihat namja yang disukainya—ya, Kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya menyukai namja itu—bersama Kim Kibum, salah seorang temannya yang sangat sedikit. Namja itu, Kibum, dan seorang namja berambut cepak selalu kemana-mana bertiga. Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan dan mencuri-curi pandang ketika mereka kebetulan berada dalam satu ruangan (seperti kantin dan Perpustakaan, karena mereka beda angkatan).

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan si namja malaikat itu sedang mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga di lapangan, lalu Kyuhyun bertanya pada sahabatnya, Shim Changmin.

"Changmin-ah."

"Apa, Kyu?" jawab Changmin yang sedang asyik main PSP tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar. Kelas mereka kosong karena guru Sejarah tiba-tiba tidak mengajar.

"Yang rambutnya merah-cokelat itu siapa? Yang sedang berlari dengan Kibum Hyung," kata Kyuhyun datar.

Changmin, melihat ke arah namja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ooh… Lee Hyukjae Sunbae? Yang wajahnya cantik banget itu, kan?" kata Changmin disambut anggukan kepala Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas memandang Hyukjae.

"Jadi namanya Lee Hyukjae?" kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. Tau, gak, Kyu? Hari ini banyak anak yang patah hati karena Hyukjae Sunbae itu terlihat akrab dengan Nickhun Horvejkul," jelas Changmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh ke Changmin.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Soalnya banyak anak yang suka dan nekat nembak Hyukjae Sunbae karena tampangnya itu. Tapi mereka patah hati melihat Hyukjae jalan bergandengan tangan dengan Nickhun."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Kemarin saja sunbaeku di klub judo, Wooyoung Sunbae, nembak Hyukjae Sunbae. Tetapi ditolak," kata Changmin kembali memainkan PSP-nya.

"Kau tau alasan Wooyoung Sunbae ditolak?"

"Ani. Wooyoung Sunbae gak mau cerita bagaimana proses penembakannya," kata Changmin.

"Apa dia punya namjachingu, ya?" kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Setahuku dia gak punya pacar, Kyu," jawab Changmin.

"Tadi katamu banyak anak yang patah hati gara-gara dia dekat dengan Nickhun ini?"

"Itu cuma gosip. Nickhun Horvejkul menyukai Hyukjae Sunbae secara sepihak," jelas Changmin.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tanya Kibum Hyung tadi. Habis penasaran, sih."

"Oh. Begitu. Masih ada kesempatan, dong," gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

"Kau suka dia, ya, Kyu?" tanya Changmin iseng.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Tangan Changmin spontan berhenti bermain. Namja kelebihan tinggi itu tidak peduli jika dia game over. Mata cokelat Changmin menatap heran sahabatnya yang berambut ikal itu.

"Ka-kau bilang kau suka Hyukjae Sunbae, Kyu?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun kembali melihat pujaan hatinya.

"Akhirnya… namja es ini mengenal apa yang disebut cinta… hampir saja aku mengira kau robot," kata Changmin ngaco.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Changminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak, kok, Kyu."

Di kepala Kyuhyun saat itu juga tersusun rencana bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan Lee Hyukjae.

3

Perpustakaan sore itu, Hyukjae didatangi orang yang paling dihindarinya saat ini. Nickhun Horvejkul. Si _brunette_ itu nekat menerabas antrian siswa yang sedang mencatatkan buku pada Hyukjae.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie Sunbae! Pulang bareng aku, yuuuk?" sapa Nickhun ceria, tak menghiraukan siswa yang menggumam kesal di belakangnya.

"Pergi sana. Kau mengganggu," balas Hyukjae 'ramah.'

"Hiks! Sunbae jahaaat! Padahal aku mencarimu hingga mengelilingi sekolah!"

"Enyah. Kau benar-benar mengganggu orang yang mau pinjam buku, tahu," kata Hyukjae ketus dengan mendorong ke samping tubuh Nickhun. "Nah, Hyunjoong-ssi, tadi kau mau pinjam apa?"

Hyunjoong, namja yang diterabas Nickhun, tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Nickhun. Nickhun memandang Hyunjoong kesal.

"Ini, Hyukjae-ssi," kata Hyunjoong meletakkan beberapa buku. Hyukjae segera mencatatnya dan melayani siswa yang lain, menghiraukan Nickhun.

Nickhun kesal sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Setelah antrian peminjam habis, Nickhun segera merayu Hyukjae lagi.

"Sunbae, kau selesai jam berapa? Nanti pulang bareng aku, kan?"

"Ogah," tolak Hyukjae langsung.

"Ayolah, Hyukkie Sunbae … sekaliii saja, pulang bareng aku. Otte?"

"Tidak mau, Nickhun-ssi. Ajak anak lain saja," jawab Hyukjae hampir hilang kesabarannya menghadapi Nickhun.

"Kok begitu?" kata Nickhun melas.

"Biarin."

"Kalau begitu… Hyukkie Sunbae, kalau Minggu besok mau kencan denganku, gak?" pinta Nickhun manis.

"Gak bisa. Sibuk."

"Jahat! Kok Hyukkie Sunbae tega sama pacar sendiri, sih?"

"Memang siapa pacarku?"

"Akulah!"

Hyukjae mendelik kesal.

"Kuberitahu, ya. Kau. Bukan. Pacarku. Jadi. Jangan. Macam-macam," kata Hyukjae menekankan tiap katanya.

Nickhun mendesah. Susah banget menaklukkan Lee Hyukjae!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kan aku calon pacar Hyukkie Sunbae, lalu Hyukkie-ah juga belum punya pacar, jadi aku punya kesempatan, dong," kata Nickhun.

"Terserah," kata Hyukjae habis kesabaran.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar tiap perkataan mereka. Dia menatap Nickhun dengan tatapan dingin.

_Berani sekali mengajak Hyukkie kencan… aku saja belum pernah berbicara santai dengan dia_, pikir Kyuhyun cemburu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun agak membanting buku dan pergi meninggalkan Perpustakaan dengan raut kesal.

3

"Lee Hyukjae! Bisa bicara sebentar?" sapa seorang namja berambut gelap saat Hyukjae sedang makan siang di kelas. Sepertinya teman seangkatan yang beda kelas.

Hyukjae menatapnya heran. "Bisa. Langsung bicara saja."

Namja di depannya menunduk, wajahnya merona. "Kalau di koridor?"

"Oke," jawab Hyukjae. Selintas dia berpikir jika dia akan ditembak. Tapi diusirnya pikirannya itu. _Jangan kegeeran_, _Hyukkie_, pikir Hyukjae.

Minho dan Kibum sudah menahan tawa dari tadi. Gelagat namja yang memanggil Hyukjae sudah ketahuan oleh Minho dan Kibum.

Di koridor, namja itu berdiri menghadap Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ssi! A-aku me-menyukaimu sejak lama! Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?" tembak namja itu. Hyukjae langsung _blushing_. Dugaannya tadi tepat!

"Eh, maaf, tapi… aku sedang suka seseorang," jawabnya jujur. Namja di depannya langsung lemas.

"Be-begitu?" jawab namja itu lemas.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Maaf sekali, ya?"

"Baiklah. Sudah ditolak, aku bisa apalagi? Tapi, Hyukjae-ssi, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh?" jawab Hyukjae bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar jadian dengan hoobae bernama Nickhun?"

Hyukjae tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Bu-bukan! Aku bukan pacarnya! Sama sekali bukan, kok!" sangkal Hyukjae mati-matian.

Namja di depannya mendesah lega. "Syukur deh. Lalu yang kau sukai siapa?"

Hyukjae merona. "I-itu rahasia."

Namja itu _blushing_ melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat imut.

"O-oh… kalau begitu… gomawo atas waktunya Hyukjae-ssi. Annyeong."

"Annyeong," jawab Hyukjae. Namja itu melambai dan meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Saat Hyukjae masuk kelas, dia disambut sorakan teman-temannya.

"Hyukkie habis ditembak!"

"Jangan berisik, Han Sunhwa!" salak Hyukjae kesal, wajahnya masih merona.

"Cieeee!"

"Kalian semua gak usah ikut-ikutan!" bentak Hyukjae pada semua teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kau terima, Hyukkie?!"

"Gak lah! Bukan tipeku!" jawab Hyukjae ketus.

"Lalu tipemu seperti apa, Hyukkie?"

"Yang penting tidak konyol dan cerewet macam kau, Hwang Kwanghee!" kata Hyukjae sadis.

Anak yang bernama Hwang Kwanghee langsung mewek. "Hyukkie-ah jahat!"

"Bukannya dia Jung Yonghwa? Wakil ketua OSIS?" kata Jung Hyosung.

"Jinjja?" seru Hyukjae-Minho-Kibum.

"Ne! Kalian tidak tahu? Yonghwa wakil ketua dari kelas 2-D, sedang ketua OSIS kita adalah Yun Dujun, dari kelas 2-A. Kalian tahu?" tanya teman sekelas mereka, Mir.

Hyukjae-Minho-Kibum serempak menggeleng.

"Payah kalian," jawab Mir.

"Biarin," kata Hyukjae-Minho sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kalian popular tapi gak kenal siapa-siapa di Cheong Nam," komentar Mir.

"Kami memang antisosial, kok," kata Kibum santai.

"Terserahlah," kata Mir mengalah. Menghadapi trio ini memang selalu menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

"Ketujuh puluh sembilan. Puas?" kata Hyukjae pada Kibum.

Kibum nyengir. "Sangat," jawab si pemilik killer smile itu lalu mencatat di notesnya.

3

Hari ini, ada yang berbeda dengan pelajaran olahraga. Karena, Kang Seonsaengnim, guru Olahraga, menggabungkan tiga kelas sekaligus untuk pelajaran, yaitu kelas 2-C, 1-A, dan 1-B. Hyukjae kegirangan karena bisa melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat tahu dia akan bisa melihat Hyukjae.

Seluruh siswa kelas ketiga kelas itu sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Kang Seonsaeng berkata bahwa Olahraga hari ini akan diisi dengan lari maraton. Hyukjae, Kibum dan beberapa siswa mengeluh. Sedang Minho kesenangan. Pelajaran favorit Minho hanya Olahraga, sih.

Siswa yang berjumlah sembilan puluh anak itu mulai berlari (di Cheong Nam setiap kelas diisi tiga puluh anak, tiap angkatan terdapat tujuh kelas). Hyukjae berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia sebenarnya jago Olahraga, tapi dia sedang malas karena sejak tadi dia belum melihat namja pujaannya. Kibum hanya berjalan santai, sedang Minho melesat paling depan.

Akhirnya Hyukjae sampai di sekolah setelah berlari mengelilingi lingkungan sekitar Cheong Nam yang menjadi lintasan maraton. Tidak buruk, dia nomor sebelas, sedang Minho pasti nomor satu. Kalau Kibum sudah pasti terakhir. Namja berambut hitam itu paling anti Olahraga.

Hyukjae memilih membeli minuman di _vending_ _machine_ daripada ikutan Minho main basket. Hyukjae mengumpat ketika dia salah pencet tombol minuman sehingga dia membeli minuman yang paling dibencinya, jus kiwi.

"Argh! Baboya Hyukkie! Mana uang recehku habis lagi. Aduh…" kata Hyukjae kesal dan hendak membuang jus kiwi.

"Bagaimana kalau tukaran denganku, Sunbae?" tanya seseorang. Hyukjae menoleh.

C-Cho Kyuhyun! Hyukjae langsung merona. Jantungnya, seperti biasa jika melihat Kyuhyun, langsung _juggling_ dengan heboh.

"Eah?" kata Hyukjae idiot.

"Aku juga salah beli, jadinya aku dapat ini. Aku gak terlalu suka stroberi," kata Kyuhyun menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi yang belum terbuka.

"N-ne," kata Hyukjae menerima susu stroberi dan memberikan jus kiwinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Er… gomawo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau sangat menolongku! Aku kehausan dan gak mau minum jus kiwi itu!" kata Hyukjae yang mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Oh, ya? Aku malah suka kiwi," jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman depan mesin penjual minuman. Hyukjae sangat berharap jika Kyuhyun tak mendengar jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang dan tak menyadari pipinya yang merona.

"Kau bisa menelan buah seasam itu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae. "Kalau kau coba, rasanya gak seasam bayangan Sunbae kok."

"Tidak. Aku gak akan mau mencoba itu," kata Hyukjae sambil meringis lucu. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar melihatnya. _Imut!_

Minho dari pinggir lapangan memanggil Hyukjae, Kibum berdiri di sampingnya. Hyukjae berdiri.

"Ah, aku dipanggil. Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi," kata Hyukjae menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae sudah berjalan menyeberangi lapangan.

"Sunbae!" panggil Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menoleh.

"Siapa nama Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun keras.

Hyukjae terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum manis. Napas Kyuhyun tertahan melihat senyum Hyukjae.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida!" teriak Hyukjae lalu berbalik dan menghampiri sahabatnya.

Sepanjang hari itu Hyukjae seakan melayang-layang bahagia tak tentu arah. Semua orang menatapnya aneh. Hyukjae tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanya tadi dia sempat ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menanyakan namanya.

_Kyuhyun-ssi bertanya siapa namaku… Kyuhyun-ssi bertanya siapa namaku…_

3

Thanks banget udah baca, apalagi ngasih review.

Anyway...

**ravenilu97 **Mitos lagi dibikin say. Gara-gara review loe ini, gue jadi nyadar nelantarin tu anak dua. Wing's Tale juga... sabar aja ya :)

**Youmustbeknowme **as you wish, ini dilanjut :3

**Chochoolatee** ini dilanjut :D

**ermagyu** ini dilanjut, say :)

**Oceanblue030415 **YunJae ya... saya bingung kalo mau bikin ff dengan kapel ini... dan YEAH! KyuHyuk emang cocoook abis! :b

**isroie106 **ini lanjut :D

Makasih udah sempetin review :*


	3. Chapter 3

**_Now and Forever_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior punya SM Ent, say. Tapi mereka juga punya keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka, fans mereka, dan tentu saja, Tuhan :-)

**Pair**: Evil Maknae and Cutie Monkey

**Genre**: Romance... dan er—saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi. Chapter ini aneh. Balik aja sana, gak usah baca, sebelum Anda nyesel. Please. Please. Please...

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

(Note: saya ngedit ulang pas awal-awal chapter ini sambil dengerin 상남자 (Boy In Luv) dari BTS... itu lagu kece en catchy banget dan pas akhir-akhir chapter sambil dengerin Symptoms dari SHINee. Ini lagu seksi abis. Dan, sebenarnya... ini ff saya bikin dua tahun lalu. Sekarang saya ngedit ulang semuanya.)

.

.

.

Hyukjae masih tersenyum-senyum saat makan malam. Kakak dan adik Hyukjae memandang horror Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie kenapa, Jinki-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tau, Minnie Hyung," jawab Lee Jinki, anak keempat keluarga Lee.

"Hyukkie Noona senyum-senyum sendiri. Mengerikan," komentar adik Hyukjae yang paling muda, Lee Jongin.

"Mungkin hari ini Hyukkie mengalami kejadian menyenangkan?" kata Sungmin.

"Hyukkie Noona ditembak namja lagi, mungkin," kata Jongin.

Hyukjae sebenarnya mendengar mereka dari tadi, tapi kata-kata Jongin yang paling tidak bisa diterima.

"YA! Aku tadi gak ditembak namja, tauuu! Dan, berhenti memanggilku Noona!" sergah Hyukjae kesal.

Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin berpandangan.

"Jadi kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" kata Sungmin.

"Jangan bilang Hyukkie Noona sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," kata Jongin, sukses membuat Hyukjae merona.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"HYUKKIE/HYUKKIE NOONA JATUH CINTA?!" teriak Sungmin-Jinki bersamaan.

Wajah Hyukjae menjadi merah padam.

"N-ne…" katanya pasrah.

"Siapa?"

"Anak mana?"

"Cakep, tidak?"

"Dia orang baik?"

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"YA!" seru Hyukjae kesal. Lebih baik dia tidak ngaku saja tadi.

"Mian, Hyukkie. Kan baru kali ini kau bilang kau sedang suka seseorang. Jadi… yah, kau taulah," kata Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau ke kamar dulu," kata Hyukjae meninggalkan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Sepeninggal Hyukjae, Sungmin merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jinki-ah, besok kau harus menjemput Hyukkie. Kau harus cari tau siapa orang yang disukai Hyukkie," perintah Sungmin.

"Gak bisa, Hyung. Besok hari Jumat dan aku ada kerja partime," kata Jinki.

"Kalau begitu, Jonginnie, kau saja jemput Hyukkie. Otte?"

Jongin mengangguk. Mereka sangat penasaran siapa yang disukai Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hyukjae berjalan memutar melewati koridor depan kelas 1-A (Hyukjae mencoba mengintip untuk melihat sosok Kyuhyun sekilas. Tidak berhasil) ketika seseorang memeluk Hyukjae.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie Sunbae! Kau kangen pada aku, tidak?" sapa Nickhun mesra.

"Kauuu! Lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Hyukjae jengkel. Mereka menjadi tontonan sekarang.

"Gak mau," jawab Nickhun. Hyukjae terpaksa menyikut perutnya.

"Auch. Appo…"

"Rasakan," gumam Hyukjae tersenyum sadis.

Lengan Nickhun sudah terlepas dari tubuh Hyukjae, tapi si _brunette_ itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hyukjae.

"Lepaskan, Nickhun-ssi," desis Hyukjae galak.

"Kalau Sunbae mau memanggilku chagi baru kulepaskan," kata Nickhun enteng.

"Gak akan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau gitu panggil aku Nickhun-ah, Sunbae, setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu," kata Nickhun.

Hyukjae hendak menjawab Nickhun, ketika matanya melihat Cho Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Hyukjae panik, lalu dia sadar lengan Nickhun masih melingkar di bahunya.

"Baiklah. Nickhun-ah. Sekarang bisa lepaskan?" pinta Hyukjae setengah panik.

Nickhun melepaskan lengannya. Dia menatap Hyukjae heran.

"Apa?" desis Hyukjae kesal. Rona pink yang manis menyebar di pipinya.

"Gak apa, Hyukkie Sunbae. Hehe. Aku senang sekali Sunbae mau memanggilku Nickhun-ah," kata Nickhun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Dia kini menatap lekat Hyukjae dan seorang namja berambut cokelat gelap disamping Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat, eh, bersalah?

_Itu namja yang tempo hari ngajak Hyukkie kencan, kan? Tapi tadi mereka pelukan dan tangan si brunette itu merangkul Hyukkie. Apa mungkin dia namjachingu Hyukkie?_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"A-annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi," sapa Hyukjae.

"Hn," jawab Kyuhyun datar. Dia langsung masuk kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan Hyukjae lagi. Dada Kyuhyun terasa panas melihat Hyukjae dengan si _brunette_. Cemburu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sepasang _onyx _Hyukjae terus menatap lekat dirinya.

Hyukjae mendesah. Ekspresinya sedih, dadanya berdenyut sakit.

_Kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi cuek?_ Pikir Hyukjae pedih.

Nickhun dari tadi terus menatap Hyukjae dan namja berambut ikal tadi.

"Itu tadi siapa, Sunbae?" tanya Nickhun.

Hyukjae tersentak. "Eh, ah… bu-bukan siapa-siapa, kok…" gagap Hyukjae disertai rona pink di pipi.

"Oh," kata Nickhun datar. _Aku sepertinya punya saingan,_ _nih,_ kata hati Nickhun.

Mereka terus berjalan berdua hingga sampai di depan pintu 2-C.

.

.

.

Sore ini saat Hyukjae di Perpustakaan dia menatap Cho Kyuhyun dengan gelisah.

_Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mau membalas sapaanku… apa aku membuat kesalahan? Padahal sudah bisa kenal Kyuhyun-ssi,_ batin Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun pun tidak paham apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia tidak suka melihat Hyukjae bersama namja berambut cokelat gelap yang tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun selalu tidak suka melihat Hyukjae bersama namja lain, meskipun namja itu Kim Kibum atau Choi Minho, sahabat Hyukjae sendiri.

_Kalau begini terus-terusan, aku harus segera mengambil langkah, sebelum si _brunette_ tadi pagi atau namja lain mengambil Hyukkie,_ pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat ini Hyukjae sangat bahagia, karena…

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan bersamanya saat pulang sekolah!

Saat selesai dengan tugas hukuman di Perpustakaan, Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan berjalan begitu saja di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae menahan keinginannya untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Dia tersenyum-senyum terus di samping Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum samar melihat Hyukjae berjalan dengan riang di sampingnya.

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun ngobrol dengan seru, hingga di depan gerbang Cheong Nam. Hyukjae tiba-tiba menoleh, lalu kaget mendapati seorang Lee Jongin yang masih memakai seragam SMPnya, berdiri di depan gerbang Cheong Nam. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian siswa Cheong Nam yang juga baru pulang karena kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

"Jo-jonginnie…?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan itu benar-benar adiknya.

Jongin menoleh. Kyuhyun, yang berdiri disamping Hyukjae, menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Oh. Hei, Hyukkie Noona. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu hampir sejam, tau," kata Jongin dengan nada kesal.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Hyukjae mengacuhkan kata-kata Jongin.

"Menjemputmu, Hyukkie Noona," kata Jongin santai. Mata _onyx _Jongin melihat orang yang berdiri di samping Hyukjae yang menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya.

_Itu siapa? Teman baru Hyukkie Noona? Apa mungkin itu orang yang disukai Hyukkie Noona? Wajahnya cakep, sih. Tapi dia menatapku kayak ingin membunuhku…_ Pikir Jongin.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa dadanya panas lagi. Rasa yang sama yang selalu ada ketika dia melihat Hyukjae bersama orang lain.

_Sial, ini siapa lagi, sih? Jangan bilang kalau namja berambut hitam bermuka _yadong_ ini namjachingu Hyukkie… mana dia memanggilnya Hyukkie, lagi. Aku saja masih Hyukjae Sunbae jika ngobrol dengan Hyukkie… _pikir Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku sudah sampai di sini, ayo pulang, Noona," kata Jongin.

"E-eh?"

Jongin memandang Hyukjae seakan kakaknya itu idiot.

"Aku susah payah ke sini untuk menjemputmu, Hyukkie Noona. Atau kau ada janji dengan temanmu itu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang sempat dia lupakan.

"Eh, ti-tidak ada janji, sih…" kata Hyukjae bingung.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang," ujar Jongin lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae.

"Eh, lepasin, Jonginnie!"

"Kenapa sih? Padahal kita sering banget pegangan tangan. Tidur bareng juga sering, kan?" goda Jongin. Jongin melirik ke arah si rambut ikal di sebelah Hyukjae. Ekspresi si rambut ikal itu menjadi sangat keruh mendengar perkataan Jongin.

_Bingo! Namja ini memang benar yang ditaksir Hyukkie Noona… dan sepertinya dia juga naksir Hyukkie Noona, kentara sekali dia cemburu padaku. Khukhukhu,_ batin Jongin menahan tawa.

"Ka-kalau gitu… aku pulang dengan Jonginnie, ya, Kyuhyun-ssi?" kata Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae datar.

"Ne. Sampai besok, Sunbae," ujar Kyuhyun ketus lalu berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae dan Jongin.

Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun tidak paham.

_Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa sih? Padahal tadi bisa ngobrol dengan akrab_, pikir Hyukjae tidak peka.

"Kayaknya aku menggodanya terlalu berlebihan, deh…" gumam Jongin melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang tegang.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Jonginnie?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Gak. Aku gak ngomong apa-apa, kok, Hyukkie Noona."

"Berhenti memanggilku Noona, Jonginnie."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tau siapa yang ditaksir Hyukkie Noona," kata Jongin datar saat Lee bersaudara sedang makan malam pada hari Sabtu.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin-Hyukjae-Jinki.

"Siapa, Jonginnie?!" tanya Sungmin histeris. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Anak mana, Jonginnie?!" tanya Jinki tak kalah penasaran.

"Kau tau dari siapa, Jonginnie?" tanya Hyukjae lemas. _Mana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?_

Jongin memandang Hyukjae penuh arti dengan senyum tipis terpasang pada wajah tampannya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, usia enam belas, kelas 1-A Cheong Nam High, orangnya agak misterius, pendiam dan serius, agak cuek, berasal dari keluarga kaya, tinggi seratus delapan puluh senti, berat sekitar enam puluh lima kilo, memiliki rambut ikal cokelat yang agak gondrong, mata berwarna cokelat pekat, kulit putih, tubuhnya ramping tapi cukup berotot, peringkat pertama untuk angkatan kelas satu di Cheong Nam," jelas Jongin. Mata Hyukjae terbelalak.

"Darimana kau tau sedetail itu?" tanyanya panik. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya memucat. Kelepasan!

Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin tersenyum dan memandang Hyukjae penuh arti.

"Jadi kata-kata Jonginnie benar, Hyukkie Noona?" tanya Jinki.

"Jadi yang Hyukkie suka itu namja? Dan lagi, lebih muda?" tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae pasrah sudah kini. Memang nasibnya…

"Aku bertanya pada Kibum Hyung dan Minho Hyung tentang namja berambut cokelat yang Jumat lalu pulang denganmu, Noona. Kentara sekali kau suka padanya," ujar Jongin santai.

Hyukjae _blushing_. Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin terpana melihat Hyukjae.

_I, imut…! Ternyata Hyukkie/Hyukkie Noona bisa berekspresi seperti ini! Kapan terakhir kali Hyukkie/Hyukkie Noona manis kayak gini, ya? Saat kelas satu SD kalau tidak salah,_ pikir Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin.

"A-aku sangat kentara, ya?"

"Kenapa kau gak langsung nembak Kyuhyun ini, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku takut ditolak…" ujar Hyukjae pelan.

"Hahahaha! Si tukang nolak kayak Hyukkie Noona ternyata takut ditolak sama orang yang disukai! Khukhukhu," Jinki gak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Siapa yang takut ditolak siapa, Jinki?" sapa sebuah suara bariton.

Empat bersaudara Lee itu serempak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yunho Hyung?!"

"Ne. Apa selama tiga hari aku berada di luar kota kalian menjadi lupa padaku?"

Sungmin-Hyukjae-Jinki-Jongin serempak menggeleng.

Lee Yunho mendudukkan diri di meja makan. "Jadi? Siapa yang takut ditolak siapa? Ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku?"

Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin menoleh ke Hyukjae yang memohon supaya jangan menceritakan dirinya yang, eh, naksir namja. Semua juga tahu Hyukjae paling takut pada kakak tertua, yaitu Lee Yunho.

"Eh, itu hanya bercanda kok, Yunho Hyung," jawab Jongin akhirnya.

"Oh ya?" kata Yunho, tampak tak terlalu tertarik lagi.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas lega.

"A-aku mau ke kamar dulu. Annyeong jumuseyo, yeorobun," ujar Hyukjae sopan.

"Ne," jawab Yunho.

Semua orang selain Yunho di ruang itu mendesah napas lega.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini sikap Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae sangat susah ditebak. Kadang baik, kadang cuek, kadang dingin, dan kadang ramah. Hyukjae bingung menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Seperti kemarin hari Senin, setelah pulang sekolah bersama hari Jumat ketika Jongin datang, Kyuhyun menjadi cuek terhadap Hyukjae seakan mereka tidak saling kenal.

Selasa, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi ramah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hari Rabu, Kyuhyun menjadi cuek dan dingin lagi.

Hari ini, entah apalagi sikap yang akan ditunjukkan Kyuhyun ke Hyukjae. Hyukjae benar-benar bingung.

Saat makan siang, Hyukjae menghela napas. Berasa bebannya sangat berat.

Minho sedang tidur siang, sedang Kibum membaca buku. Kibum, yang terganggu atas Hyukjae, menatap sahabatnya itu heran.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hyukjae lemas.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa jika kau menghela napas begitu?"

Hyukjae diam, lalu berkata. "Aku bingung pada sikap Kyuhyun-ssi. Kadang dia bersikap ramah, kadang ketus. Apalagi setelah kejadian Jonginnie menjemputku hari Jumat minggu lalu."

"Jonginnie pernah menjemputmu? Kapan?" tanya Kibum.

Lalu Hyukjae menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Jumat sore itu. Setelah cerita Hyukjae selesai, Kibum mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kyuhyun cemburu pada Jonginnie," kata Kibum.

"He?" kata Hyukjae bego.

Kibum memutar bola mata. "Kyuhyun cemburu pada Jonginnie, Lee Hyukjae. Kau sudah cerita kalau Jonginnie itu namdongsaengmu?"

"Eh—be-belum?"

Kibum memandang Hyukjae. _Parah… pantas saja Kyuhyun cemburu. Hyukkie saja seperti ini,_ pikir Kibum.

"Pokoknya selesaikan masalahmu. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah bodohmu yang biasanya ceria itu murung," ujar Kibum.

"Gomawo, Bummie," kata Hyukjae manis dengan senyum tulus.

"Cheonma."

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha fokus untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai perasaannya tanpa mengubah hubungan pertemanan mereka jika dia ditolak kelak. Dekat dengan Kyuhyun tidak menjamin bahwa namja tampan itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hyukjae, kan?

.

.

.

Minggu ini akhir Januari. Artinya, di Cheong Nam High akan diadakan Festival Budaya di awal bulan Februari. Kelas satu, dua, dan tiga sibuk mempersiapkan kelas mereka akan membuat suatu stan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar ketika seluruh sekolah sibuk mempersiapkan festival budaya. Kelasnya akan membuat stan rumah hantu, dan dia bolos ke atap sekolah, tidak membantu persiapan kelasnya.

Sejak kejadian Hyukjae dijemput namja asing dari SMP membuat namja keluarga Cho itu cemburu dan gelisah, serta membuatnya menjauhi Hyukjae. Kyuhyun jadi tidak pernah ke Perpustakaan dan selalu menghindar bila dalam jarak dekat dia melihat Hyukjae. Kyuhyun jadi sulit berkonsentrasi, selalu melamun, linglung, dan selalu ingin menemui Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghela napas.

_"Kenapa sih? Padahal kita sering banget pegangan tangan. Tidur bareng juga sering, kan?"_

Kata-kata namja yang menjemput Hyukjae itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kalau namja anak SMP itu benar-benar namjachingu Hyukjae (Kyuhyun berasumsi dia namjachingu Hyukjae), maka tidak ada kesempatan untuknya, mengingat Hyukjae kemarin terlihat sangat akrab dengan 'pacarnya.'

_Pegangan tangan sering… tidur bareng juga…_

"Aaargh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuat aku jadi gak jelas kayak gini, Hyuk…"

.

.

.

Festival Kebudayaan Cheong Nam High dimulai!

Hari pertama festival, 2 Februari.

Semua siswa Cheong Nam bekerja keras dalam menyelenggarakan festival ini. Kelas Hyukjae mendirikan stan café pelayan namja alias butler. Siswi-siswi sekolah lain berebutan memasuki café 2-C karena ingin melihat Choi Minho, Kim Kibum serta Lee Hyukjae yang mengenakan seragam butler.

Pengunjung yang datang banyak dan festival berlangsung ramai. Semua orang ingin melihat seperti apa festival budaya di Cheong Nam, salah satu SMA elit di daerah modis Seoul. Aneka stan ditampilkan lebih dari dua puluh stan, antara lain café butler, kedai takoyaki, kedai burger, rumah hantu, café waria (kelasnya Nickhun), pertunjukan drama kolaborasi dari beberapa kelas, pertunjukan musik, stan ekstrakurikuler, dan masih banyak lagi. Pertunjukan puncak adalah pemilihan siswa terfavorit, kontes Miss Cheong Nam, dan kembang api sebagai penutup festival. Yang paling fenomenal tentu saja kontes pemilihan Miss Cheong Nam, dimana siswa Cheong Nam berdandan seperti yeoja dan pemenangnya akan memenangkan sepasang gelang pasangan dari emas putih (gosipnya sih begitu).

Kelas Hyukjae sangat berambisi untuk memenangkan Miss Cheong Nam, jadi Minho, Kibum dan ketua kelas berkonspirasi dengan mendaftarkan Hyukjae untuk kontes tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae.

Saat waktu istirahat setelah giliran jaga, Hyukjae yang masih memakai seragam butler berjalan-jalan sendirian menikmati festival. Dia menunggu teman masa kecil sekaligus tetangganya, Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Jinki, Seoul of Performing Art High School.

"Hyukkie~!" panggil namja mungil dengan suara tinggi.

Hyukjae menoleh. "Kau terlambat, Wookie!" ujarnya kesal.

"Mi-mian…"

"Sudah, ayo. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling," kata Hyukjae menggandeng Ryeowook.

Hyukjae dengan semangat menunjukkan stan pada Ryeowook. Banyak mata dari siswa sekolah lain memandang ke arah Hyukjae, entah karena wajahnya atau karena baju yang dikenakannya.

Ketika Hyukjae melewati stan rumah hantu kelas 1-A, tubuh Hyukjae menegang.

"—kkie… Hyukkie? Kau mendengarku?" kata Ryeowook.

"Apa—?"

"Kau melamun. Wae? Ceritakan padaku. Sejak melewati stan yang itu kau aneh," kata Ryeowook.

Hyukjae mendesah, lalu mengajak Ryeowook duduk di bangku terdekat. Lalu Hyukjae menceritakan semuanya pada Ryeowook mengenai perasaannya pada Cho Kyuhyun, kekhawatirannya dan sikap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bersimpati, menganggap namja yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Wookie?" tanya Hyukjae pedih.

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Hyukjae. "Menurutku… sebaiknya kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Hyukkie."

"Dan membuatnya jijik padaku?"

"Dia pasti mengerti."

Kedua sahabat itu terdiam. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun cemburu melihat Hyukjae, Hyukjae_nya_, dengan siswa sekolah lain. Cukup sudah. Rasa ini harus diakhiri, karena semakin lama rasa membakar itu semakin membutakan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Annyeong, Sunbae. Kau sudah mengunjungi stan kami?" sapa Kyuhyun ramah, tetapi senyum Kyuhyun entah kenapa malah membuat Hyukjae takut.

"Eh? Be-belum," jawab Hyukjae bingung bercampur takut. Dari sikap Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat Ryeowook menarik kesimpulan. Namja ini yang disukai Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana kalau Sunbae dan pacar Sunbae ini masuk? Tidak akan mengecewakan, kok," kata Kyuhyun menarik lengan Hyukjae.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku dan Wookie mau ke kelasnya Nickhun. La-lagipula, Wookie bukan pac—"

"Itu bukan urusanku, kan, Sunbae?" kata Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutupi nadanya yang sangat menusuk.

Hyukjae tersentak. Dadanya berdenyut sakit mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu, Wookie, kau saja yang ke stan Kyuhyun-ssi… a-aku baru ingat ka-kalau sekarang sudah jatah gantian jagaku. Pai pai Kyuhyun-ssi, Wookie," kata Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang nyaris menetes.

Hyukjae berlari menjauhi kelas Kyuhyun, tak menghiraukan panggilan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandang namja tampan berambut cokelat di depannya dengan tatapan marah. Ryeowook mencengkeram kerah kostum Kyuhyun.

"Puas kau, sudah membuat Hyukkie sakit hati?!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Sakit hati? Yang ada aku yang sakit hati," jawab Kyuhyun dingin sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Memang apa hakmu merasa sakit hati?! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Hyukkie hampir menangis tadi?!"

"Tentu saja aku berhak. Karena dia sudah membuat hatiku kacau. Dari namja _brunette_ kelas satu itu, namja anak SMP itu, dan sekarang? Kau. Bagaimana aku tidak sakit, hah?!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi saat mengucapkan kata-katanya yang terakhir.

Ryeowook tersentak. "Kau… cemburu?"

Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Ryeowook dari kerah bajunya. "Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada Hyukkie soal perasaanmu?" tanya Ryeowook miris.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Dan membuatnya jijik padaku?"

"Bahkan kata-kata kalian pun sama. Dengarkan aku, kau ini namja yang Hyukkie sukai, kumohon, nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Hyukkie… aku tidak tahan melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu," pinta Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Hyukjae Sunbae … menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne, dan kau sudah membuatnya menangis."

"Di-dia menangis? Gara-gara aku?"

Ryeowook hendak menjawab, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun sudah berlari mengelilingi seluruh sudut dan bangunan Cheong Nam seharian, dan tidak menemukan Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku ini… bodoh…"

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi dan meninju tembok terdekat. Dia tidak menghiraukan tangannya yang berdarah.

Hari pertama Festival Kebudayaan Cheong Nam High berakhir.

.

.

.

Aloha :3

Saya update lagi \(^o^)/

Oke, karena saya baru sempet, ini balesan review ya.

**ermagyu: **iya, temen-temen Hyukkie emang alay :D... dan saya gak mungkin dong ya bikin cinta monkey imut ini bertepuk sebelah tangan XD. Makasih udah nyempetin ngereview.

**Augesteca**: bukan, itu Nickhunnie... karakter Kyu bukan kutubuku, tapi lebih ke anti-sosial. Makasih udah nyempetin review.

**Youmustbeknowme**: cute? Bikin ngefly? Hahaha XD berlebihan deh. Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review.

**lyndaariezz**: iya, anda benaaaar /hugs/ makasih udah review.

**OceanBlue030415**: chapter ini udah banyak belum KyuHyuk moment-nya? Tapi, makasih ya udah review :)

**Kyuhyuk07**: ini next chapnyaaa. Makasih udah review, yak.

**Chocoolatee**: ini udah lanjut. Dan, Kyu keberapa ya? Saya lupa ngitung tuh. Tentu aja Hyuk manis. Dia emang paling manis di SJ X3. Anyway, makasih udah review.

**baby baekkie**: iya, Hyuk emang imut. Waaah, ternyata yang suka KyuHyun banyak ya? Ye ye ye :) makasih udah review... nama un kamu imuuuut.

**JewELFishy-Anchofish**: ini udah lanjut XD ne, fighting! ^^9 makasih udah review.

**NovaVishy**: chapter ini udah dibanyakin... makasih udah review :3

**staykiddo**: Donghae? /lirikdraft/ dia pasti ada, kok... entah di chap berapa, itu kejutaaan :) makasih udah review.

**ravenilu597**: sabar dan tunggu ya :3 dan, entah kenapa... saya lebih milih KyuWook daripada KyuMin... bukannya maskud ngebash Sungmin atau apa, tapi di SJ yang paling saya gak suka itu Ming sama Siwon... buat para Pumpkin, saya minta maaf! Tapi namanya juga masalah selera... dan, yang nyadar kalo Kyu gangguin Hyuk kayak anak cowok nggangguin gebetannya buat diperhatiin bukan cuma aku aja~ kyaa KyuHyukshipper banyak banget ya, ternyata XD Makasih udah review.

**chochor**: baca dan lihat aja... /sokmisterius/ iya, KyuHyuk ff diambang kepunahan... suka gaya bahasa aku? Gaya bahasa anak labil SMA? Ahahaha :* saya juga mencintaimu. Kyu enggak nerd, dia cuma anti-sosial. Khunnie yah, kayak gitu lah. Makasih udah revieeew.

**hyona**: komen kamu masuk kok say. Sama-sama... saya posting karena emang ff KyuHyuk di Haruka (nama notbuk ane) banyak yang membusuk dan gak selese. Ne, fighting ^^9 makasih udah review... dan, Kyu gak misterius, dia cuma anti-sosial :)

: se-seru? Lu-lucu? Jinjja? Aduh... review kamu bikin ane melayang XD. Update cepet? Yah, gimana ya? Saya juga lagi proyek KyuHyuk yang laen en XiuHan juga... pokoknya tunggu aja tanggal maennya. Ne, makasih semangatnya! Makasih udah review :*

**Kim Lonely**: woaaa ada KyuHyukshipper nih. Nyari jarun di dalem laut? Kalo kamu nyari di LJ ato AFF banyak kok ff KyuHyuk yang bagus :). Iya, gak apa... makasih udah ngasih feed-back :) ini udah lanjut... makasih sekali lagi udah review.

Dan untuk para **guest**, ini udah lanjut... makasih udah nyempetin review.

Sampai jumpa :)

Februari 21,

Raito^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Now and Forever_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior punya SM Ent, say. Tapi mereka juga punya keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka, fans mereka, dan tentu saja, Tuhan :-)

**Pair**: Evil Maknae and Cutie Monkey

**Genre**: Romance... dan er—saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning 1**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi. Sebelum nyesel, teken tombol clase atau back. Chapter ini aneh banget. Please. Please. Please.

**Warning 2: **Baca sambil dengerin Madly by FTIsland. Atau A Thousand Years, karena di novel asli-nya A Thousand Years.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

Hari kedua festival, 3 Februari.

Kyuhyun berulangtahun keenam belas hari ini. Teman-temannya memberi ucapan selamat. Keluarganya bahkan berkata akan mengabulkan semua apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, tapi… yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanya Hyukjae.

Semalaman Kyuhyun memikirkan Hyukjae, semua sikapnya yang membuat Hyukjaenya sakit hati. Kyuhyun merasa kesal terhadap dirinya. Mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Seharusnya dia menanyakan pada Hyukjae tentang semua namja itu, bukannya langsung merasa cemburu buta begitu saja dan menyebabkan Hyukjae menangis.

"Argh! Sial!" kata Kyuhyun geram sambil membanting buku yang sedang dia baca. Supir keluarga Cho yang menemani Kyuhyun hanya menatap tuan mudanya itu takut-takut.

Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah dengan malas dengan diantarkan oleh supir pribadinya. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah diantar mobil mewah (biasanya Kyuhyun merakyat alias naik kereta), spontan membuat siswa Cheong Nam menatapnya kagum ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas. Dia hendak menuju ke kelas Hyukjae ketika dua pasang lengan menyergap dirinya. Dia berontak, tetapi lengannya sudah dicengkeram dengan erat sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin dan Hongki, teman sekelas, yang menyergapnya tadi.

"Mau apa kalian? Aku sedang tidak mood menghajar orang, jadi lepaskan aku," kata Kyuhyun dingin.

Changmin dan Hongki spontan melepaskan cengkeramannya (meski agak kerempeng, Kyuhyun diam-diam ahli beladiri dan jago berantem).

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura membunuh tingkat tigabelas. Dia benar-benar sedang badmood. Changmin dan Hongki menatap Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Eh, karena di kelas kita tidak ada yang mau mengikuti kontes Miss Cheong Nam, jadi… ketua kelas mendaftarkanmu secara diam-diam," jelas Hongki takut-takut.

Telinga Kyuhyun berdenging. Dia sedang ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, dan menghajar ketua kelas sepertinya tidak buruk…

"Apapun yang sekarang kau pikirkan, tolong jangan lakukan, Kyu," kata Hongki seakan bisa mendengar pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Hyukjae Sunbae juga mengikuti kontes ini, lho," bisik Changmin menghasut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Aku tidak akan ikut. Aku tidak akan menang dengan penampilan manly seperti ini. Bukannya Hongki lebih cocok?"

Changmin spontan melihat Hongki. Hongki, yang merasa terancam, hendak melarikan diri.

"Kyu benar. Kau lebih cocok, Hong," kata Changmin lalu menarik Hongki yang menjerit-jerit tidak mau.

Sama dengan Hongki yang akan didandani menjadi yeoja, Hyukjae juga berteriak-teriak tidak mau. Minho dan Kibum sampai harus memegangi Hyukjae supaya namja imut itu tidak kabur.

Sungmin dan Jinki datang, lalu Jongin menyusul bersama rombongan teman sesekolahnya. Mereka mendukung penuh kelas 2-C yang akan mengikutsertakan Hyukjae di kontes. Bahkan Sungmin-lah yang mendandani Hyukjae. Teman-teman Hyukjae berliur membayangkan Hyukjae akan berubah menjadi secantik apa.

Sore harinya dilaksanakan kontes Miss Cheong Nam. Saking terkenalnya acara ini, banyak siswa atau umum yang melihat acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu ini. Panggung yang cukup besar didirikan di lapangan tengah Cheong Nam. MC sudah siap, peserta siap dan penonton siap, jadi dimulailah Kontes Miss Cheong Nam.

Peserta hanya ada duapuluh satu, karena tiap kelas diwakilkan satu orang. Nomor undi Hongki duapuluh, tepat sebelum nomor terakhir. Kyuhyun menemani Hongki karena nanti ada pertunjukan bakat, dimana Hongki akan menyanyi dan Kyuhyun mengiringi dengan piano. Hongki terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna biru. Akhirnya Hongki berhasil dibujuk dengan diiming-imingi hadiah PSP oleh Changmin.

Acara sudah berjalan, dan tinggal tiga peserta terakhir yang belum dipanggil.

"Dan, kita panggil~! Peserta nomor duapuluh! Entry number twenty~!" panggil MC.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu naik ke panggung mengikuti Hongki. Mereka berpura-pura menjadi pasangan. Penonton langsung terkesiap kagum melihat Hongki.

"Kyeoptaaa!"

"Itu namja?"

"Noona, siapa namamu?"

"Aih~! Cantiknya! Mau dong jadi pacarnya~!"

Setelah perkenalan, MC meminta Hongki menunjukkan bakatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Hongki menoleh, di sudut panggung dia menemukan sebuah grand piano. Mungkin peserta sebelumnya menggunakan piano itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan akan memainkan piano.

"MC, kami akan duet. Partnerku akan memainkan piano, dan aku akan menyanyi," ujar Hongki.

"Oh, rupanya Nona Cantik ini akan memainkan piano!" ujar si MC.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke piano, lalu dia duduk dan mulai menekan beberapa tuts.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, lalu dia mulai memainkan piano.

Nada-nada merdu mengalun lembut, membuai penonton.

_"Neo eomneun harureul tteo bonaebwatjiman_

_Jioggateun apeumi mal gadugo_

_Neo eomneun sarangeul tteo haeyagetjiman_

_Jageun jarijochado eomneunde_

_Mogeul noha ureodo deutji mothal neojiman_

_Oneuldo ni ireuman bulleobwa..."_

Hongki menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan, karena itulah lagu yang diminta Kyuhyun. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Terhadap Hyukjae.

Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh, memuji suara Hongki dan kepandaian Kyuhyun memainkan piano. Hyukjae, yang mendapat nomor undi terakhir, terharu mendengar alunan dan suara jernih nan merdu Hongki di belakang panggung._ Siapa yang menyanyi? Indah sekali_… pikir Hyukjae.

Entah kenapa, mendengar lagu ini Hyukjae jadi ingin menemui Kyuhyun dan menyatakan perasaannya. Rasa yang selalu membuat sesak dadanya.

_"Michidorok neoman bogoshipda jugdorok neoman bogoshipda_

_Michyeonaereyo aereulsseodo only you_

_Naenun neoman bogoshipda jugdorok neoman bogoshipda_

_Icheodago mareulhaedo only you_

_Jakku niga bogoman shipfa niga bogoman shipda..."_

Saat reff, Kyuhyun dan Hongki menyanyi bersama. Semua terhanyut dalam suasana romantis senja menjelang malam seperti saat itu. Banyak pasangan saling menggenggam tangan dan orang menjadi berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Hyukjae penasaran. Orang selembut apa yang bisa menyanyikan lagu seindah ini? Hyukjae melihat ke panggung dan dia mendapati seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik bergaun biru bernyanyi berduet bersama namja yang mengenakan tuxedo memainkan piano.

Denting piano memasuki klimaks. Kyuhyun memainkannya dengan bagus.

_"Teokkkeutkkaji chaoreul geuriun hanmadi o~ neol saranghae..."_

Suara Hongki melengking merdu.

_"Michidorok neoman saranghanda jugdorok neoman saranghanda_

_Yeogulhaedo hwarulnaedo only you_

_Naenun neoman saranghanda jugdorok neoman saranghanda_

_Babogateun sarangiya only you_

_Naneun neoman saranghanikka_

_Neoman saranghanikka..."_

Pada bagian akhir itu Kyuhyun menyanyi solo. Suaranya yang sangat merdu membuai semua yang mendengarnya. Denting piano memelan, lalu berhenti. Semua penonton memberikan _standing_ _applause_ dan tepuk tangan yang heboh pada Hongki dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyambar microphone dari MC.

"Lagu tadi berjudul Madly, kupersembahkan untuk orang yang sangat kucintai, Lee Hyukjae," ujar Kyuhyun disambut sorakan dari ratusan penonton.

Hyukjae, yang mendengar semuanya, wajahnya merona dengan warna seindah senja mendengar tembakan seromantis itu. _Su-suara itu… bukankah itu suara Kyuhyun-ssi?_

Tanpa terasa air mata Hyukjae mengalir. Hyukjae cepat-cepat menyekanya agar tidak merusak make upnya.

"Lee Hyukjae, saranghae. Di manapun kau berada, jika kau bisa mendengarku, tolong jawab perasaanku," kata Kyuhyun lagi, lalu memberikan mike pada MC.

"Wow! Pernyataan cinta yang sangat romantis! Kau bilang ditujukan untuk Lee Hyukjae? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tau siapa dirimu?" komentar MC, jelas tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mewawancarai pelaku aksi yang heboh ini. Sepanjang sejarah Festival Kebudayaan Cheong Nam High, baru kali ini ada yang berani menembak orang dengan cara seromantis dan seheboh itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat penonton deret terdepan terpana.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan itu tadi hanya kupersembahkan khusus untuk Lee Hyukjae. Hyukkie Sunbae, maafkan sikapku selama ini. Tolong, temuilah aku," kata Kyuhyun.

Hongki spontan berseru "Hyukjae! Hyukjae! Hyukjae! Hyukjae!"

Penonton pun ikut berseru bersama Hongki.

Hyukjae, yang mendengarnya, wajahnya kini sudah berwarna sangat merah. Tanpa diketahui Hyukjae, di belakangnya Minho, Kibum, Sungmin, Jinki, Jongin dan Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Hyukjae hingga naik ke atas panggung.

Sekarang semua mata terpaku pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, ngg… aku peserta nomor dua puluh satu?" kata Hyukjae idiot.

Keadaan panggung menjadi sunyi senyap, karena semua orang terpana melihat yeoja konyol itu, yang luar biasa cantik. Yeoja itu berambut merah halus ikal panjang, mengenakan gaun putih seperti gaun pengantin, dan membawa seikat mawar putih. Hyukjae seperti mempelai yeoja di hari pernikahannya.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Hyu-Hyukkie Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" jawab Hyukjae masih idiot.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Serempak semua bersorak-sorak. Kyuhyun mendekati Hyukjae. Jantung keduanya bertalu-talu. Mereka saling berpandangan, menyelami netra masing-masing. Di momen itu, di dunia seakan hanya ada mereka berdua. Tanpa suatu apapun yang mengganggu, bahkan sang waktu. Bibir mereka tertarik membentuk senyuman bahagia. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan berlari meninggalkan panggung sambil tertawa.

Mereka terus berlari, tak mempedulikan pandangan atau panggilan orang-orang. Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae akhirnya berhenti berlari saat mereka tiba di atap sekolah. Napas mereka terengah-engah, tangan masih bertaut dan mereka kembali saling berpandangan.

Hyukjae terkejut ketika tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ah!"

Kepalanya jatuh di bahu tegap. Jantung Hyukjae bekerja bekali lipat lebih cepat karena tindakan pemilik tubuh yang mendekapnya. Bau mint yang tercium di hidungnya membuat Hyukjae mendongak, mendapati wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun yang memeluknya menarik napas, menciumi aroma stroberi yang samar berasal Hyukjae, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sukses membuat Hyukjae menahan napas dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Karena hangat napas Kyuhyun menggelitiknya.

Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk, mendengarkan detak jantung Hyukjae yang awalnya sangat kencang menjadi melambat seperti normal seiring lamanya Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae. Mereka berpelukan, tepat membelakangi mentari yang hendak pulang ke peraduan. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam hingga malam datang.

Di bawah sana, panitia pelaksana festival tengah menyiapkan acara puncak, yaitu kembang api. Suara-suara terdengar. Keributan yang mereka tinggalkan masih mencari-cari mereka. Sayup-sayup terdengar, _"Panggilan kepada Cho Kyuhyun dari 1-A dan_ _Lee Hyukjae dari 2-C…"_

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae benar-benar menikmati saat-saat itu.

"Hyukjae Sunbae …"

"Ne?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk…?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Hyukjae lekat. "Untuk sikapku yang selalu membuat Sunbae sakit hati."

Hyukjae tersenyum. Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Hyukjae dan dia mendekatkan kepalanya. Cokelat bertemu merah. Cokelat pekat bertemu hitam. Kyuhyun menyentuhkan dahi dan hidungnya ke dahi dan hidung Hyukjae. Mereka bisa saling merasakan napas hangat masing-masing. Hati mereka sudah terikat benang merah cinta.

"Sudah kumaafkan, kok, Kyuhyun-ssi," jawab Hyukjae ceria dan manis seperti biasa saat dia bertutur kata. Kyuhyun mendesah lega.

"Saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Hyukjae _speechless_. Dia tadi memang mendengar pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun, tetapi mendengar secara langsung dan tepat di depannya lebih membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak sangat kencang.

Kyuhyun menunggu dalam diam dengan penuh harap dan cemas. Tak sadar ibu jari tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang ramping namja di pelukannya membuat gerakan melingkar, tak mengetahui tindakannya membuat Hyukjae tenang.

"Na... nado saranghae," jawab Hyukjae setelah hening yang cukup lama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang membuat wajah rupawannya makin rupawan. Segala rasa yang membuat dirinya lelah lenyap begitu saja setelah mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Lalu Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencuri ciuman kecil dari pipi apel Hyukjae, tidak kuat menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Hyukjae lagi. Kali ini di dahi.

Sentuhan sederhana itu membuat jantung Hyukjae berontak di sangkar rusuknya.

_"Sekarang acara puncak! Dimana kita akan menyalakan kembang api sebagai tanda penutup festival Cheong Nam High keempat puluh lima!"_ suara MC terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Kyu-kyuhyun-ssi—"

_"Terimakasih atas partisipasi pengunjung sekalian! Terimakasih atas kedatangannya! Terimakasih atas kerjasama semua pihak yang telah membuat festival kali ini begitu meriah! Sekarang, mari kita berhitung sampai hitungan ke sepuluh!"_ MC memberi aba-aba. Sepuluh detik lagi kembang api mengangkasa.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyunnie atau Kyuhyun-ah, Hyukkie Hyung."

_ "Sepuluh—_

_Sembilan—_

_Delapan—_

_Tujuh—" _hitungan dimulai. Semua orang yang ada di Cheong Nam menghitung bersama-sama.

Sesuatu dalam nada Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae merona dalam kegelapan. Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi yang menggoda itu.

_"Enam—_

_Lima—_

_Empat—_

_Tiga—"_

"Kyuhyunnie…" suara Hyukjae bergetar saat memanggil Kyuhyun. Pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat.

Hyukjae terpaku memandang mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh cinta dan begitu tulus. Dada Hyukjae sesak karena bahagia melihat kelembutan Kyuhyun.

_"Dua—"_

Tanpa membuang kesempatan dimana Hyukjae terpaku di tempat, Kyuhyun kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Kali ini dia mencium bibir merah Hyukjae.

_"Satu!"_

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Tepat saat mereka berciuman, kembang api menyala dan menyebar dengan indah di langit malam. Mereka berciuman ditemani nyala kembang api.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata perlahan, dan tangannya naik melingkar di leher Kyuhyun. Kalau Hyukjae adalah es, mungkin dia sudah meleleh dan akan mencair dengan sempurna karena ciuman ini. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak, melumat bibir bawah Hyukjae yang lembut. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai segala sesuatu yang manis, tapi untuk kali ini, hati Kyuhyun berkata jujur dia menyukai rasa manis karena semua yang dia kecup begitu manis.

Kyuhyun membuat sedikit jarak untuk mengambil napas, lalu mencium Hyukjae lagi, ciuman inosen tanpa lumatan.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan mereka, membuat Hyukjae spontan merosot ke semen atap sekolah yang dingin. Terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kepalanya tertunduk, sementara kedua lengannya terangkat menutupi wajah yang merona, warna merah menyapu wajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae, menyingkirkan kedua lengan itu, dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, yang mau tak mau Hyukjae harus beradu tatap lagi dengan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, lalu tertawa kecil dengan tulus melihat wajah kepiting rebusnya Hyukjae.

"Kyu-Kyuhyunnie… kau…" suara serak yang bergetar Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya lagi. Tapi dia segera mengusir pikiran mesumnya itu.

"Apa? Hyukkie," jawab Kyuhyun riang.

"Ya! Dasar mesum! Yadong! Panggil aku Hyung!" seru Hyukjae sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa riang melihat tingkah Hyukjae. Hyukjae kesal melihat Kyuhyun malah tertawa.

"Ayo turun, Hyukkie. Di sini dingin. Apalagi… kau masih memakai gaun," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hyukjae melihat ke bajunya, dia baru sadar ketika Kyuhyun berkata begitu, bahwa dirinya masih memakai atribut yeoja…

_Blush_.

Pipi Hyukjae merona. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengenakan pakaian sememalukan ini? Apalagi di hadapan Kyuhyun. _Pasti aku terlihat aneh_, pikir Hyukjae.

"Neomu yeppuda, Noona," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga. Hyukjae semakin merona.

"Apa maks—Ya! Panggil aku Hyung, bukan Noona! Dan da-darimana kau tau aku sedang memikirkan itu?" tanya Hyukjae malu.

"Kau seperti mempelai yeoja, Hyung. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke gereja?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, menekankan kata 'Hyung'. Hyukjae tambah merona malu plus kesal.

"Aku ini namja!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Lagi. Setiap sentuhan dari Kyuhyun selalu membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak kencang. Mereka berjalan ke tangga. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan. Senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir mereka.

Hyukjae mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi dia sudah membuat hari ulangtahun Kyuhyun sangat berarti. Karena hal yang selama sebulan ini diinginkan Kyuhyun terkabul. Hyukjae_nya_, kini benar-benar menjadi Hyukjaenya.

Hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir Festival Kebudayaan Cheong Nam High berakhir.

.

.

.

A-yo! Nih, saya updaaaaaate~ seneng gak? XD

Karena ada yang bilang kalo KyuHyuk udah jadian maka ff ini tamat, bagaimana kalo ini ditamatin aja? Kekeke /lirikOceanBlue030415/

Okeh, ini balesan review. Aduuuh~ reviewnya bener-bener bikin saya senyum seharian.

**OceanBlue030415**: kamu mau ff ini tamat? Oke, oke... bisa diatur :) /wigglingeyebrows/ Makasih udah review :*

**ermagyu: **ini mereka udah jadian... gimana? Puas gak? Kekeke X3 Makasih udah review :*

**NovaVishy**: iye, si maknae ini emang cemburuan... ini udah banyak belum KyuHyuk moment-nya? Kalo belum, komen ajah ya. Makasih udah review :*

**Youmustbeknowme: **ter-terlalu singkaaat? Mi-miaaaan TTATT /ikutmewek/ habisnya saya bingung karena review kamu bikin saya senyum-senyum kayak orang gila /aslinya emang udah, sih/ makanye Kyu, kalo mau diperhatiin, baik-baik dong sama si cutie monkey, jangan bully dia mulu. Mentang-mentang maknae /tendang Kyu, ditabok sama Hyukkie en gamegyu atau sparkgyu atau evilgyu atau apalah fans-nya Kyu/ tapi, EunHae emang manis koook~ aiiih, couple favorit saya sebelum KyuHyuk :3

Kamu bukan elf? Saya juga, tapi saya tau banyak soal SJ karena temen saya banyak yang Elf. Saya sih Inspirit, EXOstan (fandom resmi EXO apaan sih?), lagi lirik-lirik BTS (Suga sama J-Hope itu lho kece banget), Baby (Oh my~ Hime imut banget!), and of course, VIP en Blackjaaaack! Saya bahkan pernah bilang sama temen saya yang Bestfriend, kalo saya ketemu CL saya bakal langsung ngelemar dia. Dan, apa yang saya dapat? Temen Bestfriend saya itu langsung ngatai saya gila! Kekeke /malahcurhat/

Kissing scene-nya... kayak gitu /tunjukatas/ kalo gak puas, kamu boleh tabok Kyu /sodorinKyu, ditabok Hyukkie/

Yunho BIAS kamu? Oh, my! SAYA JUGAAA~ XD /tendang, tepar/ Makasih ye udah review :*

**lyndaariezz:** iya, mereka emang babo. Cie cie cieee~ aja yang baru jadiaaan XD /tunjuk KyuHyuk/ ahahaha :) Makasih ya say udah review :*

**Augesteca:** tentu aja... Kyu udah sadar ke-babo-annya dan nyatain cinta :) Makasih udah review :*

**ravenilu507:** sorry banget kalo chapter kemaren sama ini ngecewain ya, maklum, dibikin jaman galau SMA. Saya ini udah tua lho, ngomong-ngomong XD. Maksudya tuh, yang nyadar kalo Kyu gangguin Hyuk kayak anak cowok nggangguin gebetannya buat diperhatiin bukan cuma aku aja, kamu juga kan? Eh, kamu bilang gitu gak sih? Bukan? Maaf, ya? Aduh, saya bingung... lupakan aja deh. Yunho bukannya gak suka homo, dia aja gay. Aku mo pasangin di sama Jaejoong. Eh, saya ngebocorin cerita kedepaaaan! Lupakan, lupakan. Saya sedang hang. Jangan pikirin, lupakan aja. Kalo Ming sih saya gak suka karena alesan pribadi... jangan ilfeel dulu... dulu aku juga gitu, gak suka tapi langsung suka pas liat asli-nya dari mv en reality show. Bukan Ming lho ya. Anyway, makasih udah review :*

**rheinakyuhae:** apa yang terjadi chap depan udah terjawaaab ;) ini udah update kok. Makasih juga udah review... aduh pujian kamu... ampe dibilang great story... di FFn banyak kok ff bagus, ne, fighting ^^9

PS: sepertinya saya mulai update lagi Maret, lagi ada urusan kuliah en urusan pribadi soalnya. Bukan hiatus, cuman satu minggu juga. Kalo urusan udah selese, mungkin juga minggu ini saya update. Kalo sempet XP

Ciao^^

Februari 23,

Raito


	5. Chapter 5

**_Now and Forever_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior punya SM Ent, say. Tapi mereka juga punya keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka, fans mereka, dan tentu saja, Tuhan :-)

**Pair**: Evil Maknae and Cutie Monkey

**Genre**: Romance... dan er—saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning 1**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi. Sebelum nyesel, teken tombol close atau back. Please. Please. Please.

**Warning 2: **Pas baca dengerin deh lagu-lagu manis macem B1A4 yang Smile atau Super Junior yang Sunflower atau yang Haru atau Yoo Jiae yang Delight atau SNSD yang Kissing You atau SHINee yang Your Name.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

* * *

Hyukjae terbangun dengan perasaan sangat bahagia. Dia menguap, mengucek mata, mengacak rambut, lalu tersenyum lebar dengan sangat ceria. Dia mengingat semua kejadian kemarin, ketika akhirnya, akhirnya, Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang selama beberapa bulan ini selalu berada dalam kepalanya, menyatakan cinta padanya.

Hyukjae ingat saat kemarin Kyuhyun menembaknya dengan sangat romantis di depan seluruh Cheong Nam, lalu membawanya kabur ke atap sekolah, menikmati sore berganti malam dalam pelukan namja itu, lalu berciuman saat kembang api dinyalakan.

_Berciuman dengan Kyuhyunnie._

_Berciuman dengan Kyuhyunnie._

_Berciuman dengan Kyu—_

Hyukjae merona saat memikirkan dia sudah berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya.

Mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak, Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya dia turun untuk sarapan.

Di ruang makan kakak dan adik Hyukjae (kecuali Yunho, Yunho sedang tugas di luar kota selama dua minggu) langsung menatap adik dan kakak kesayangan mereka dengan tatapan bahagia.

Hyukjae menatap ketiga saudaranya ngeri. "A-apa?"

Jinki menyeringai. "Kau sedang sangat bahagia ya, Hyukkie Noona."

"E-eh?" ujar Hyukjae idiot. Rona pink nan manis mewarnai pipinya.

"Ne. Kau menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruang makan dengan berdendang riang dan tersenyum-senyum. Jelas kau sedang berbahagia," jelas Sungmin.

"Ungg..." gumam Hyukjae salah tingkah.

"Namanya juga orang yang baru jadian dengan orang yang disukai," ujar Jongin cuek.

Hyukjae tersedak.

"Ya! Kenapa sih kalian selalu mengusiliku? Tidak suka melihat aku bahagia?" kata Hyukjae jengkel.

Sungmin spontan memeluk Hyukjae, Jinki mengelus kepala Hyukjae, sedang Jongin mencubit pipi Hyukjae.

"Bukan begitu, Hyukkie/Hyukkie Noona. Melihat wajahmu merona itu sangat menghibur," kata ketiga saudara Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeram.

"Awas kalian… tungggu pembalasanku," kata Hyukjae galak.

"Jangan galak-galak, Hyukkie Noona. Nanti kau diputus Kyuhyun Hyung, lho," kata Jongin.

"Hei—"

"Iya. Padahal Kyuhyun-ah itu sangat baik, lho, Hyukkie. Kenapa dia mau denganmu, ya?" kata Sungmin.

"Ap—"

"Benar, benar. Kemarin saja saat Noona ganti pakaian, Kyuhyun datang menemui kami dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar Noona. Sopan sekali," kata Jinki ikut-ikutan.

"Tung—"

"Sudah ya. Aku berangkat dulu, Minnie Hyung, Jinki Hyung. Pai pai Hyukkie Noona," Jongin berdiri lalu berangkat sekolah. Meski hari Minggu, Jongin tetap ke sekolah karena klub dance.

"Aku juga berangkat kerja sambilan dulu," Jinki mengikuti adiknya.

"Selamat jalan~!" kata Sungmin. Hyukjae diam melihat kedua kakaknya pergi.

Sungmin bersih-bersih dapur, jadi Hyukjae menyingkir ke ruang keluarga. Dia mengutak-atik ponselnya, berharap Kyuhyun mengiriminya email.

Lalu Hyukjae sadar. Dia kan tidak punya nomor telepon dan alamat email Kyuhyun! Hyukjae itu pacar Kyuhyun atau bukan, sih? Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selama hampir sejam, Hyukjae bergulang-guling menyesali kebodohannya. Mau email Kyuhyun tidak bisa, ke rumahnya apalagi. Tidak tahu alamatnya.

"Nah, Hyukkie, daripada kau bergelindingan tidak jelas seperti itu, bagaimana kalau membantu aku buka toko?" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin memiliki toko bunga di pusat kota dekat sekolah Hyukjae. Hyukjae diam sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku di rumah juga bosan. Kubantu, deh," kata Hyukjae akhirnya.

Berdua, mereka akhirnya pergi ke toko Sungmin. Sungmin naik sepeda, Hyukjae membonceng. Setelah sampai, Sungmin langsung membuka toko, lalu dua pegawai Sungmin datang. Hyukjae menyambar apron, menjepit poninya yang panjang dengan jepit rambut dan membantu bersih-bersih.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi~!" sapa pegawai Sungmin, Shindong dan Henry.

Sungmin sedang menata bunga yang baru datang. "Annyeong, Shindong Hyung, Henry-ah."

Shindong menyambar apron, lalu menoleh ke Hyukjae. "Ah, rupanya Hyukkie juga disini?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hai, Hyung. Dan jangan panggil aku Hyukkie. Panggilan imut itu tidak cocok dengan wajahmu."

Shindong tertawa. "Hyukkie-ah, kau ketus seperti biasa, ya!"

Hyukjae cuek. "Hei, Mochi," sapa Hyukjae pada Henry.

Henry, seperti biasa, heboh jika melihat Hyukjae. "Hyukkie! Lama tidak bertemu! Kau tambah manis saja! Kenapa kau jarang main ke sini?"

"Jangan berisik, Mochi," jawab Hyukjae.

"Bukan aku yang berisik! Hyukkie yang terlalu datar! Hyukkie jahat!"

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo, pada posisi masing-masing! Sekarang sudah jam sembilan! Waktunya buka toko! Hyukkie, kau jaga kasir, ya! Aku akan membantu Henry-ah untuk merangkai bunga. Shindong-ssi, tolong ambil bunga di pasar bunga, ya?" perintah Sungmin.

"Oke," jawab Hyukjae-Shindong-Henry.

Tak berapa lama, pelanggan pertama datang. Spontan semua pegawai dalam Flower's Castle (nama toko Sungmin), menyapa dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat datang!"

Namja itu berambut _brunette_, mungkin siwa SMA dan mengenakan sunglass hitam. Saat masuk dia melepas sunglass-nya, dan dia langsung disambut Sungmin. Namja itu membeli limapuluh tangkai mawar merah dan beberapa tangkai mawar pink. Sepertinya namja itu pernah dilihat Hyukjae di suatu tempat...

_Wow, _pikirHyukjae, mengingat harga mawar jenis Queen Elizabeth cukup mahal_. Untuk pacarnya atau apa?_

Namja itu menuju kasir. Hyukjae menyapanya ramah.

"Apakah sudah semua?" kata Hyukjae ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja itu memandang Hyukjae sejenak. "Ne."

"Semuanya lima belas ribu won."

Namja itu mengambil dompet dan memberi Hyukjae uang pas.

"Terimakasih," kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lagi. Namja itu tidak menyahut, malah dia mengambil mawar pinknya, lalu disodorkan pada Hyukjae.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?" kata Hyukjae idiot.

Namja itu meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menaruh mawar itu di tangan Hyukjae.

"Untukmu. Kau manis, jadi aku ingin memberimu bunga," kata namja _brunette_ itu lalu keluar toko. Hyukjae masih bengong.

"Uwaaah! Hyukkie dapat lima tangkai mawar pink!" seru Henry dan Sungmin.

Hyukjae sadar. Lalu dia mengumpat. "Kenapa sih kalau aku bantu di sini selalu dapat bunga dari namja?"

Sungmin dan Henry nyengir. "Karena kau manis," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Hyukjae kesal. Memang nasibnya selalu diperhatikan namja.

"Kenapa aku familiar dengan namja tadi, ya?" kata Henry.

"Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, Mochi," kata Hyukjae datar, disambut lemparan sekuntum krisan.

.

.

.

Hari itu Hyukjae mendapat sembilan tangkai mawar merah, limabelas tangkai mawar pink, sebelas tangkai mawar putih, tujuh tangkai calla lily, sebuket kecil begonia merah, seikat baby's breath, dan beberapa buket bunga campuran. Dan setangkai bunga kesukaan Hyukjae, lily putih.

Memang itu bukan rekor terbanyak Hyukjae mendapatkan bunga dalam sehari. Sewaktu hari Valentine atau sewaktu libur musim panas Hyukjae mendapat bunga lebih banyak. Semua itu dari pelanggan Sungmin. Sungmin berkeras membawa pulang semua bunga Hyukjae, padahal Hyukjae hanya ingin membawa si lily itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kakak beradik itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena namja manis dan namja aegyo yang tangannya penuh memeluk bunga naik di boncengan sepeda dengan keranjang sepeda juga penuh bunga. Bukankah pemandangan yang indah di sore hari?

Di rumah, Sungmin langsung merangkai semua bunga itu dalam beberapa vas. Hyukjae langsung menyembunyikan lilynya. Hyukjae menaruhnya dalam vas kaca dan menempatkannya di meja belajarnya. Seluruh sudut rumah kini dipenuhi bunga.

Saat Jongin dan Jinki pulang, mereka berdua memandang aneh semua meja rumah yang terdapat bunga (sampai meja di lima kamar kakak beradik Lee, saking banyaknya).

"Kenapa rumah kita ada banyak bunga?" tanya Jinki saat makan malam.

"Jangan bilang Sungmin Hyung membawa semua bunga dari tokonya," kata Jongin datar.

Sungmin malah senyum-senyum. "Itu semua bunga Hyukkie."

Jinki menyemburkan teh. Jongin tersedak sayur.

"Noona?" kata Jinki-Jongin.

"Ne! Jadi begini, tadi Hyukkie membantuku di toko. Seperti biasa, namja yang membeli bunga banyak yang memberi bunga pada Hyukkie!" jelas Sungmin ceria.

Jinki dan Jongin ngakak.

"Diam, kalian berdua," ancam Hyukjae yang wajahnya merona.

"Noona benar-benar pujaan lelaki," kata Jongin.

Hyukjae cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Minnie Hyung, kimbap ini sangat enak. Tumben sekali kau masak makan malam dengan benar," komentar Jinki. Biasanya yang menyiapkan makanan di rumah Lee adalah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hyukkie yang masak, kok."

Jinki dan Jongin terpana. Hyukjae masak itu jarang sekali terjadi!

"Noona, kumohon, mulai saat ini kau saja yang selalu memasak… kami sudah tidak tahan makan masakan Minnie Hyung," pinta Jinki melas.

Jadi begini, berdasarkan peringkat Hyukjae (koki nomor satu), Yunho (koki nomor dua), dan Sungmin (koki nomor tiga). Itu berdasarkan kemampuan masak, berarti Hyukjae yang paling jago. Jinki dan Jongin payah soal dapur.

"Aku mau jadi koki asalkan kalian berhenti mengejekku," kata Hyukjae.

Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin saling pandang. "Oke. Deal."

Hyukjae nyengir. "Deal."

_Yah, kehilangan saat-saat menjahili Hyukkie Noona gak apa, deh. Daripada makan masakan Minnie Hyung yang super duper gak enak itu…_ pikir Jinki dan Jongin.

Sungmin nyengir. "Ehehe, aku memang payah soal masak, sih."

Hyukjae tersenyum puas._ Gak akan ada lagi Jinki atau Jonginnie yang bakal usilin aku. Wuahahaha,_ pikir Hyukjae sadis.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Hyukjae bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk empat orang. Sebenarnya Hyukjae suka masak, tetapi dia menyerahkan urusan itu pada Sungmin karena, yah… Sungmin kan yang ngaku paling feminim diantara mereka di rumah mereka. Padahal jika Sungmin dibandingkan dengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang paling feminim.

Jinki dan Jongin bangun dengan mengendus-endus aroma masakan. Hyukjae memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah mereka. Bahagia.

_Berlebihan, deh_, pikir Hyukjae saat melihat adiknya di meja makan dan menatap masakan di meja dengan air liur menetes. Biasanya kalau masakan Sungmin, sih, mereka makan saja ogah. Mereka terpaksa, daripada Sungmin ngamuk.

"Ini namanya baru makan enak. Selamat makan!" kata Jinki lalu melahap makanannya.

"Selamat makan," kata Hyukjae dan Jongin tenang.

"Selamat makan~!" kata Sungmin ceria.

Selesai makan, Hyukjae membereskan meja. Setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya, dia menyerahkan tiga bento untuk saudaranya saat hendak keluar rumah. Semua bento itu isinya sama, yaitu kroket krim, nasi goreng kimchi, telur dadar gulung manis dan apel yang dibentuk kelinci.

"Nih. Bekal."

Sungmin-Jinki-Jongin spontan memeluk Hyukjae.

"Dari Hyukkie! Bahagianya dapat bekal dari Hyukkie!" ini Sungmin sambil berputar-putar.

"Akhirnya… bekal superenak Hyukkie Noona yang sangat jarang didapatkan…" yang ini Jinki.

"Akan kupamerkan ke Kyuhyun Hyung, ah. Dia pasti iri aku dapat bekal dari Hyukkie Noona," jelas yang ini Jongin.

Hyukjae mendorong semua tubuh ketiga saudaranya, mukanya memerah. "Hentikan. Kalian berlebihan sekali."

"Jelas saja! Ini bekal buatan Hyukkie/Hyukkie Noona yang sangat sulit didapatkan!" koor saudaranya.

Hyukjae merona malu. "Kayak anak kecil saja. Lagian, mulai sekarang kalian tiap hari dapat bekal, kok."

Ketiga saudaranya kembali memeluk Hyukjae, tetapi Hyukjaenya sudah melarikan diri terlebih dulu. Di jalan Jongin menyusulnya, mereka berangkat bareng karena SMA dan SMP mereka searah.

Mereka masih masuk sekolah, karena meskipun sudah ujian kenaikan kelas, Hyukjae masih berangkat untuk membereskan sisa festival kemarin. Sedang Jongin mempersiapkan upacara kelulusan SMP besok tanggal dua belas Februari.

Hyukjae dan Jongin turun bersama (stasiun mereka sama, sekolah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa blok). Di stasiun, Hyukjae bengong melihat sesosok yang menjadi sumber pikirannya.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun Hyung!" sapa Jongin cuek.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah," balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis, membuat beberapa siswi dari sekolah Jongin menatap Kyuhyun terpesona.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie... Hyung," sapa Kyuhyun akhirnya pada Hyukjae yang langsung tersadar dari bengongnya. Hyukjae tersenyum manis tetapi agak gugup, tapi cukup membuat napas Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Yak, cukup sentimentilnya. Hei Kyu Hyung, kau tahu tidak? Kami semua dibuatkan bekal oleh Hyukkie Noona, lho," kata Jongin sadis merusak suasana romantis antara Kyuhyun-Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Jongin. "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Jangan berlebihan, Jonginnie," kata Hyukjae malu.

"Oh, ya. Jongin, aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku saat kau menjemput Hyukkie dulu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Itu gak terlalu kupikirkan, kok. Lagian aku juga terlalu berlebihan menggodamu, Hyung."

"Memang kau pernah menggoda Kyuhyunnie, Jonginnie?" tanya Hyukjae tidak peka.

Kyuhyun dan Jongin menatap Hyukjae.

"Apa?" kata Hyukjae polos.

Jongin mendesah. "Sabar, ya, Hyung," kata Jongin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa."

Entah kenapa, Hyukjae merasa adik bungsunya itu sedang mengejeknya.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Hyukjae disambut gila-gilaan. Semua memberi selamat karena peristiwa penembakannya saat festival yang cukup heboh. Hyukjae langsung _blushing_.

"Ahahaha," ucap Hyukjae seadanya.

"Jadi, Hyukkie, kau menerima orang itu?"

"Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun, hoobae kelas A, kan?"

Kebanyakan teman-teman sekelas Hyukjae menanyakan itu.

"N-ne," jawab Hyukjae _blushing_. Teman-temannya makin heboh mengucapkan selamat.

Dia langsung diculik Minho dan Kibum yang baru berangkat. Hyukjae diinterogasi duo itu. Hyukjae menceritakan semuanya, kecuali soal ciuman di bibir. Dia malu kalau mengakui hal itu. Yang penting sahabatnya mengerti dirinya.

Saat makan siang, Hyukjae menghampiri kelas Kyuhyun. Dia membuatkan Kyuhyun bekal, dan ingin memakannya berdua bareng Kyuhyun. Hyukjae melongok ke dalam kelas.

"Ng, chogiyo… apa Kyuhyun ada?" tanya Hyukjae pada salah satu penghuni 1-A.

Selama sedetik kelas itu hening. Lalu, spontan seluruh penghuni 1-A langsung berteriak heboh. Hyukjae langsung merona.

"Hyukkie Sunbae?! Argh! Kalau melihat Sunbae, aku jadi patah hati lagi!"

"Kyuhyun! Pacarmu nyariin, nih!"

"Hyukkie Sunbae, kenapa kau jadian dengan Kyuhyun? Lebih baik denganku saja!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau sangat beruntung dapat Hyukkie Sunbae!"

Kyuhyun juga sama meronanya dengan Hyukjae, lalu namja itu menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

"Maafkan tingkah teman-temanku, ya. Mereka merespon terlalu berlebihan saat kuberitahu bahwa Hyung sudah menjadi namjachinguku."

Hyukjae merona dan senang mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan 'namjachinguku.' Kyuhyun merona mendengar kata-katanya sendiri dan melihat Hyukjae yang juga merona. Selama beberapa saat suasana menjadi canggung. Lalu Hyukjae berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan memberi Kyuhyun bekal buatannya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kyuhyunnie makan siang denganku, kan? I-itu buatanku," kata Hyukjae sambil menunduk.

"Buatan Hyung? Yang tadi pagi dikatakan Jongin itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengangguk. Kyuhyun membuka tutup bekal dan terkejut.

"Penampilannya bagus, sih, tapi—"

"Rasanya enak, kok, coba saja," potong Hyukjae membaca wajah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kucoba, ya?" wajah Kyuhyun sangsi mengambil masakan buatan Hyukjae.

"Selamat makan~!" ujarnya ceria. Kyuhyun mulai memakan bentonya dengan takut-takut. Pertama-tama, dia melahap telur dadar gulung yang manis.

Kemudian, sejak kunyahan pertama, ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. "Enak, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Enak sekali! Hyukkie, kau hebat bisa membuat masakan seenak ini!"

"Tentu saja. Itu salah satu hal yang kubisa."

"Wow. Namja yang bisa memasak itu keren. Selain memasak, Hyung bisa apalagi?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. _Hyukkie di masa depan bisa menjadi istri_ _yang baik, nih_, pikir Kyuhyun ngaco.

"Masak, dance, merangkai bunga, berkelahi juga bisa sedikit, terus… kurasa hanya itu," jawab Hyukjae sambil membuka bento dan memakannya.

_Wow. Hyukkie bahkan bisa merangkai bunga. Benar-benar istri idaman, _pikir Kyuhyun tambah ngaco.

"Merangkai bunga?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu sambil memasukkan sepotong tempura.

"Iyap. Umma kami dulu florist, kami dari kecil diajari," jawab Hyukjae lucu.

"Dulu? Sekarang umma Hyung di…?"

Ekspresi Hyukjae berubah. "Appa dan Umma kami sudah meninggal ketika aku berusia sembilan tahun karena kecelakaan."

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya. "Maaf," bisiknya lembut.

"Gak apa. Lagipula, keahlian itu sangat membantu. Kyuhyunnie tahu Sungminnie Hyung, yang saat festival kemari? Dia membuka toko bunga, jadi ajaran Umma sangat berguna."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Hyukjae. _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi Hyukkie dan tidak akan melepaskannya, _tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Keduanya lalu makan siang dengan mengobrolkan segala hal. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang melihat kemesraan mereka dengan tangan terkepal penuh kecemburuan yang amat sangat.

Mata milik... Nickhun Horvejkul.

.

.

.

Nickhun memegang dadanya. Dia merasa panas saat melihat Hyukjae dan namja berambut ikal yang Nickhun curigai ditaksir Hyukjae. Memang dulu Nickhun mendekati Hyukjae karena iseng dan merasa tertantang. Tapi, entah kapan dia menjadi jatuh cinta pada namja supermanis itu. Sejak dia memeluknya pertama kali mungkin.

Nickhun sudah melihat ribuan manusia yang lebih cantik dan menarik daripada Hyukjae. Tapi, entah kenapa hanya Hyukjae yang membuatnya merasakan desir halus tiap kali Nickhun dekat namja itu. Nickhun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae dan seolah-olah tiap saat dia mendengar suara Hyukjae. Penyakit cintanya sudah terlalu akut.

Nickhun sudah berusaha membuang Hyukjae dari otaknya, tetapi virus Hyukjae sudah terlalu dalam tertanam dalam dirinya. Nickhun mencoba pacaran dengan teman sesama model, entah namja atau yeoja. Tapi, tetap saja… saat memeluk atau mencium mereka yang terbayang di pelupuk mata Nickhun hanya ada Hyukjae.

Dan kini Nickhun hanya dapat melihat Hyukjae dari jauh, karena dia tahu, Hyukjae sudah jadi milik si namja hoobae itu. Nickhun juga tahu Hyukjae sangat menyukainya. Mau merebut pun persentasenya di bawah lima persen. Andai saja Nickhun lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya dan segera menyatakan cintanya…

Nickhun berandai-andai seperti apa pun Hyukjae tetap menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Nickhun Horvejkul merasakan patah hati.

.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pulang, dia disambut sosok Nickhun yang berdiri di tengah gerbang. Tangannya memeluk buket mawar merah yang cukup besar.

"Sunbae," panggil Nickhun serius. Siswa Cheong Nam yang baru pulang menatap Nickhun penasaran.

"Eh? A-ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

Nickhun tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Hyukjae. Dia malah berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun langsung menyentakkan tangan Nickhun.

"Hyukjae Sunbae, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tembak Nickhun dengan mimik serius. Tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mencegah wajahnya agar tidak merona.

"Maaf sekali, Nickhun, aku sudah jadian dengan Kyuhyunnie. Jadi… aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Maaf," kata Hyukjae. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

Nickhun terlihat putus asa. Jantungnya seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu Hyukjae sudah memiliki pacar, tetapi mendengar langsung dari orangnya membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

"Jadi… aku ditolak?"

Hyukjae menunduk. "Mian."

Nickhun menatap Hyukjae. Dia tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya pedih.

"Setidaknya, jika tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu, aku boleh jadi temanmu?" ujar Nickhun.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Berhenti berwajah seperti itu. Wajah serius tidak cocok untukmu."

Nickhun tertawa, Hyukjae ikut tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jaga Hyukkie Sunbae untukku, oke? Kalau kau membuatnya sakit, aku akan langsung merebut Hyukkie Sunbae," kata Nickhun. Hyukjae langsung merona.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tak perlu kau suruh pun aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya."

Nickhun tertawa, berusaha menekan rasa pedih di hatinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan Hyukjae seakan menggenggam benda yang sangat berharga.

"Oke. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Aku duluan," kata Nickhun lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Nickhun-ah!" kata Hyukjae. Nickhun hanya melambai tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kyuhyun lalu menarik Hyukjae. "Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"He? Me-mengantarku? Ti-tidak perlu, Kyuhyunnie," kata Hyukjae salah tingkah.

"Terserah. Aku tetap akan mengantarmu," kata Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae merona lagi, lalu pasrah ketika Kyuhyun menggandengnya ke stasiun. Mereka cukup menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi Kyuhyun cuek. Sedang Hyukjae menahan malu mati-matian. Di kereta, karena cukup penuh, Hyukjae terhimpit banyak tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya. Kyuhyun langsung melindungi kekasihnya itu, dengan cara menaungi tubuh Hyukjae dengan tubuhnya, jadi dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae merona atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Karena merasa nyaman di dekat Kyuhyun, Hyukjae jatuh tertidur.

"Hyukkie Hyung … hei, ireonna," kata Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, menguap lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun hampir mimisan melihat Hyukjae yang sangat imut. Setelah sampai di stasiun Hyukjae, mereka berjalan dengan masih bergandengan tangan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Hyukjae. Tetapi Hyukjae tidak segera masuk.

"Kyuhyunnie mau masuk dulu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Mmm… tidak usah. Sudah hampir malam. Besok saja," kata Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "E-eh, Kyuhyunnie? Kau tidak marah gara-gara Nickhun tadi, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap rambut Hyukjae. "Tidak."

"O-oh, kalau begitu… aku masuk dulu, Kyuhyunnie," kata Hyukjae salah tingkah lalu membuka gerbang. Hyukjae hendak masuk ketika tangannya dipegang Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menoleh.

"Ada yang kelupaan, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae memandang kekasihnya heran. "Kelupaan? Ap—"

Kata-kata Hyukjae selanjutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman lembut Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu singkat dan polos, tetapi cukup membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak sangat cepat. Rona merah mewarnai wajahnya.

"Sampai besok, chagiya," bisik Kyuhyun mesra lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya terpana dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

* * *

Balesan review.

**OceanBlue 030415:** oh gitu... kalo gitu, nih lanjutannya. Iya, gak apa kok, saya bercanda doang XD. Makasih udah review :*

**baby baekkie:** kaget ya pas tau saya bukan elf? Saya bukan elf, saya Jewel. Mudeng gak? Jadi saya tu cuman cinta Hyuk, enggak SuJu... yahgitudeh. Kpopers itu pasti tiap grup ada biasnya. Klovers kalo gak punya bias dimana-mana gak asik, say XD

ini udah cukup mesra belum? Menurut saya udah cukup manis :a... mitos dilanjutin? SAYA LAGI BINGUNG NGELANJUTINNYA GIMANA~ ff satu itu! Siapa sih yang bikin! /tendang/

Ahahaha :D Bikin Baekhyun jadi dongsaeng-nya Hyukkie? Saya lagi gak punya planning buat ff laen lagi. Kapan-kapan yah? Anyway, makasih udah review :*

**novaanchofishy:** ke-kereeen? Huweee~ makasih~ /peluknova/ ini belem end kok, tenang aja... yang kemaren itu bercandaan doang. Saya gak mungkin dong ya end-in ff ini sebelum KyuHyuk menderita karena cinta? Kekeke :3 makasih udah review :*

**NovaVishy:** seperti yang saya tulis diatas, ini belum end. Kan saya mau siksa mereka berdua dulu~ enak bener baru jadian udah end. Khukhukhu /ketawasadis/ makasih ya udah review :*

**ermagyu:** udah ke dokter? Sakit apa? /ditabok/ ahahaha~ makasih udah bilang ini sweet~ makasih juga udah review :*

**KyuHyuk07:** cie cie juga... minta yuk, PJ-nya! Ahaha :D ini udah lanjut... makasih ya udah review :*

**Youmustbeknowme:** makanya... Kpopers kalo punyan satu bias itu rugi~ . kagak bisa muas-muasin mata.

kamu gak puas kissing scene-nya? Mian, saya gak jago bikin adegan kayak gitu. Maaf ye jika ngecewain... dan Hyuk jangan ditandain! Cuman Kyu yang boleh kekeke :3

disini nasib Khun udah ketauan... dia patah hati, jelas khukhukhu /ketawaiblis, dibacok Khun/ ngomong sembarang aja say, aku juga sembarang /eh/ makasih ya udah review :*

**Augesteca:** iya jadiaaan~ cie cie cieee /nari berputar-putar, dihajar massa/ kabar Nickhun kaya gitu tuh... mian kalo ngecewain, makasih udah review :*

**ravenilu597:** ya... saya emang eror... kamu juga mikir jika KyuMin itu pantesnya MinKyu? Saya JUGA! Meskipun saya ilfeel kalo baca ff Kyu uke. Ih, big no no deh. Mitos maksudnya say? Saya lagi frustasi sama ff satu itu. FF KAYAK GITU YANG BIKIN SIAPA SIIIH? Bakar aja! /ditendang/ yang Wing's Tale... udah, saya puasin update banyak sekaligus kemaren. Makasih udah review :*

**guest:** iya iya so sweet bangeeet~ makasih ya udah review :*

**chocoolatee:** makasih pujiannya~ jangan dibaca lagi, deh, daripada kamunya sakit /eh/ anyway, makasih udah review :*

**rheinakyuhae:** ini masih tbc kok... kan gak ada tanda complete di chapter sebelumnya. Ini udah banyak KyuHyuk momennya belum? Kalo kurang, saya usahain chapter depan... gak ada salah kata, kok... flame aja saya persilakan dengan sangat.

Eh, kamu ini sopan banget ya? Tiap baca review kamu saya senyum-senyum mulu lho. Saya mikir nemu reader yang sopan en baik pula 3 makasih banget lho udah repot-repot review :*

Ps: saya berusia 20 tahun... jadi panggil 'kak' atau 'dek,' aja ya? Dipanggil 'thor' itu gak enak ternyata XD Makasih :)

Maret 2,

Raito.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Now and Forever_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior punya SM Ent, say. Tapi mereka juga punya keluarga mereka, sahabat mereka, fans mereka, dan tentu saja, Tuhan :)

**Pair**: Evil Maknae and Cutie Monkey

**Genre**: Romance... dan er—saya gak jago ginian.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**** 1**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari novel yaoi karangan saya sendiri yang saya buat untuk konsumsi pribadi. Sebelum nyesel, teken tombol close atau back. Please. Please. Please.

_Now playing: Sometimes When Touch by Olivia Ong, When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain._

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, Hyukjae kembali membantu Sungmin. Kali ini Jongin juga ikut, karena Shindong cuti. Bertiga, Sungmin-Jongin-Hyukjae berjalan ke toko. Mereka bertiga cukup menjadi pusat perhatian karena tampang mereka (Sungmin membuat namja dan yeoja sampai memutar tubuhnya untuk melihatnya dua kali. Jongin termasuk lima-namja-paling-banyak-diincar-di-SMP-Cheong Woo, kalau Hyukjae… yah tahulah). Lee bersaudara itu terkenal karena rupawan.

Setelah toko dibuka, pelanggan Sungmin berdatangan. Jongin membantu Sungmin merangkai bunga, sedang Henry pergi ke pasar bunga. Hyukjae memilih di belakang meja kasir.

Siang hari, namja berambut _brunette_ dan mengenakan sunglass memasuki toko. Hyukjae tersentak melihatnya. Si _brunette_ yang tempo hari memberinya bunga!

Si _brunette_ itu membeli sebuket bunga dengan nuansa ungu, lalu beberapa tangkai mawar inggris berwarna pink. Setelahnya dia berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Hai," sapa si _brunette_.

Hyukjae tersenyum, mencoba bersikap ramah. Dia badmood gara-gara sudah mendapatkan beberapa tangkai mawar merah dan beberapa bunga lainnya dari pelanggan Sungmin.

"Apakah sudah semuanya?" kata Hyukjae.

Si _brunette_ mengangguk. "Namaku Lee Donghae, namamu siapa?"

"Semuanya delapan ribu limaratus won," kata Hyukjae mengacuhkan kata-kata si _brunette_.

"Namamu 'Semuanya delapan ribu limaratus won'?" kata si _brunette_ polos.

Hyukjae menggeram. Dia melirik Jongin dan Sungmin yang sedang menertawainya.

"Bukan."

"Lalu namamu siapa?" tanya si _brunette_.

Hyukjae mendesah. "Lee Hyukjae."

Lee Donghae itu tersenyum. "Hai, Hyukkie-ah."

"Jadi semuanya delapan ribu limaratus won, Donghae-ssi," kata Hyukjae menahan kesal.

Donghae tersenyum. "Hyukkie-ah, kau sekolah di mana?"

"Cheong Nam," jawab Hyukjae ketus. Untung sekarang toko sepi, jadi tidak ada antrian di belakang si Lee Donghae ini.

Donghae malah tersenyum mendengar ucapan ketus Hyukjae. "Hyukkie-ah, tahukah kau jika kau adalah yeoja termanis yang pernah kulihat?" rayu Donghae.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan, aku namja bukan yeoja," ketus Hyukjae.

"Kau namja?" kata Donghae terkejut. Hyukjae mendengus. "Nah. Bagiku namja maupun yeoja tidak masalah. Wajahmu merupakan tipe idamanku. Mulai dari rambutmu, matamu, hidungmu, sifatmu, tubuhmu, semuanya. Tipeku banget! Hyukkie-ah, mau pacaran denganku?"

Hyukjae melotot kesal. "Tidak."

Donghae meletakkan kepala di meja kasir di depan Hyukjae, ekspresinya memelas.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku sudah punya pacar," jawab Hyukjae ketus.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, bisakah Anda segera membayar dan pergi? Anda membuat pelanggan yang lain menunggu untuk membayar," kata Hyukjae hampir hilang kesabaran. Ternyata seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang dapat sedikit mengalihkan sikap kesal karena si _brunette_ ini pada yeoja itu.

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang menatapnya kesal. Donghae melepas sunglass-nya dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Kontan yeoja itu berteriak.

"Kyaaaaa! Lee Donghae yang aktor itu, kan?! Bintang drama Skip Beat itu, kan?!" yeoja itu menjerit-jerit.

Donghae menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengedip. Yeoja di depannya merona.

"Jangan bilang-bilang jika aku di sini, ya?" pinta Donghae.

Yeoja itu langsung _melting_ melihat ketampanan Donghae.

Tetapi Hyukjae melihat dua orang di depan meja kasirnya itu tidak paham.

"Lee Donghae? Skip Beat? Apaan tuh?" kata Hyukjae.

Donghae menatapnya ngeri. "Kau tidak tahu dramaku?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Aku antisosial dan jarang nonton televisi."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae kagum. Dia sedang naik daun dan tenar-tenarnya sekarang. Semua yeoja remaja Korea menggilainya. Dia penyanyi, aktor, dan model sekaligus. Dramanya sukses di pasaran. Lagunya menjadi peringkat pertama tangga lagu Korea, manggung dimana-mana, banyak iklan, dan fashion show yang dibintanginya. Dan namja manis di depannya bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama Lee Donghae!

"Sebaiknya kau tanya yeoja penjaga toko yang itu. Mungkin dia tahu," kata Donghae mengerahkan segala pesonanya dan menunjuk Sungmin.

Tetapi Hyukjae tidak terpengaruh. "Sama saja. Sungmin Hyung juga tidak melihat televisi. Dan lagi, dia namja bukan yeoja. Kami sekeluarga jarang menonton televisi selain siaran berita."

Donghae semakin kagum pada Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu… Minggu depan mau main denganku? Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu tempat kerjaku," kata Donghae berusaha merayu Hyukjae.

"Tidak, terimakasih," tolak Hyukjae langsung. Kalimat sederhana itu menohok Donghae. Tidak ada yang pernah menolak Lee Donghae sebelumnya!

"Nah, bisakah Anda membayar sekarang, Donghae-ssi? Saya di sini bekerja, dan Anda sudah mengganggu pekerjaan saya dengan mengajak saya mengobrol," kata Hyukjae.

Donghae mendesah dan memberi Hyukjae uang pas. Hyukjae menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Donghae memberikan mawar inggris yang dia beli pada Hyukjae.

"Untukmu," kata Donghae lalu keluar dari toko.

Hyukjae mendesah. Nasib, nasib…

"Agasshi?" panggil Hyukjae pada yeoja di belakang Donghae tadi.

Yeoja itu menuju meja kasir dan membayar bunga yang dia beli.

"Empat ribu limaratus won," kata Hyukjae ramah. Yeoja itu memberi Hyukjae uang lebih, saat Hyukjae memberi kembaliannya, yeoja itu bertanya pada Hyukjae.

"Apa Donghae sering ke sini?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Lee Donghae-ssi hanya pernah kemari dua kali, Nona," jawab Hyukjae sopan.

"Begitu? Eh, eh, aku dengar kau tadi tidak mengenal Donghae, padahal dia terkenal sekali, lho," kata yeoja itu.

Hyukjae memiringkan kepala. "Benarkah? Mungkin akunya yang gak gaul," katanya manis.

Yeoja di depan Hyukjae merona melihat Hyukjae yang sangat imut.

"Ka-kalau, begitu, sampai jumpa," kata yeoja itu lalu pergi.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya," jawab Hyukjae ramah.

Jongin menghampiri Hyukjae, tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Tadi kau ditembak, ya?" tanya Jongin. Hyukjae diam. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo? Kibum Hyung?" kata Jongin. Mata Hyukjae melebar.

_Ngapain Jongin__nie__ menelepon __B__um__mie__?_ Pikir Hyukjae heran.

"Hei, aku hanya mau bilang Hyukkie Noona baru saja ditembak pelanggan toko bunga kami. Apa? Korban Hyukkie Noona kedelapan puluh satu?" kata Jongin.

Ternyata… soal itu.

"He? Namanya?" kata Jongin. Jongin menoleh ke Hyukjae.

"Namanya siapa, Noona?"

Hyukjae mendengus. "Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae," kata Jongin di telepon.

"He? Katamu dia artis? Ooh. Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa, Hyung," kata Jongin lalu menutup telepon.

"Kata Kibum Hyung Lee Donghae itu artis terkenal, lho," kata Jongin. Hyukjae cuek.

Perhatian Hyukjae teralih pada pintu yang terbuka. Dia terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun memasuki toko dengan senyum.

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyun-ah~!" sapa Sungmin ceria.

"Annyeong, Hyung!" sapa Jongin.

"Annyeong, Sungmin Hyung, Jongin-ah. Hai, Hyukkie Hyung," kata Kyuhyun manis. Hyukjae merona. Dia lupa jika pacarnya itu sangat rupawan. Meskipun Kyuhyun hanya memakai kaus polo putih, jaket abu-abu dan jeans hitam, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti model. Beberapa pelanggan yeoja Sungmin yang baru datang juga memandangi Kyuhyun seolah ingin memakannya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mereka berdua asyik berdiskusi dengan bisik-bisik. Hyukjae melihat kedua orang itu dengan heran. Sedang Jongin melesat melayani pelanggan yeoja Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin mengambilkan beberapa bunga untuk Kyuhyun, pacar Hyukjae itu menghampiri Hyukjae. Dia menyerahkan sebuket lily putih dengan mawar putih dan sebuket anyelir pink.

"Hai, Hyung," sapa Kyuhyun lagi. Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Hai, Kyuhyunnie. Semuanya tujuh ribu delapan ratus won," kata Hyukjae menunjuk dua buket di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar bunganya.

"Bunga untuk siapa, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Hyukjae dengan mata tertuju pada lily putih kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat anyelir pink. "Untuk ummaku, aku sedang ingin memberinya hadiah."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia memerhatikan dari tadi Hyukjae menatap lily putih di tangannya. Dia tahu kalau bunga favorit Hyukjae adalah lily putih, dan buket ini memang untuknya.

"Untuk Hyung, deh," kata Kyuhyun menyerahkan buket lilynya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Un-untukku?" serunya.

"Ne, Hyukkie chagi," jawab Kyuhyun mesra dan mengacak rambut Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung merona. Hyukjae menerima buket dari Kyuhyun.

_Chagi?__Chagiya? _Hyukjae merona mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Matanya melihat pada buketnya._ Ha-hadiah pertama dari Kyuhyunn__ie__…_ pikir Hyukjae. Dia memeluk buket yang cukup besar itu dan menghirup wanginya.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie," kata Hyukjae manis.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi Hyukjae. Dia mencondongkan tubuh melewati meja kasir dan mengecup pipi apel itu. Terdengar pekikan dari pelanggan Sungmin dan siulan dari Jongin.

Hyukjae terpana. Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah bengong nan imut kekasihnya itu.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie," katanya lalu keluar dari toko.

"Wow! Buket yang cantik!" kata pelanggan Sungmin.

"Gamsahamnida," jawab Hyukjae.

"Jadi? Ini berapa?" tanya yeoja itu dengan menunjukkan sebuket bunga cosmos merah, krisan oranye, lily kuning, mawar pink dan daun anthurium yang hijau. Buket yang ceria.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Empat ribu won."

Yeoja itu membayar. "Namja tampan tadi namjachingumu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk kecil dengan pipi merona.

"Kalian serasi," komentar yeoja itu. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Gomawo."

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan keluar dari toko.

Hari itu toko Sungmin tutup agak malam, sekitar pukul delapan. Setelah itu Hyukjae, Jongin dan Sungmin pulang, dengan tangan Hyukjae memeluk buket dari Kyuhyun, dan tangan Sungmin memeluk bunga dari pelanggannya untuk Hyukjae. Jongin membawa bunganya sendiri, rupanya dia memiliki fans di toko.

.

.

.

Sekolah Hyukjae sudah memulai liburan kenaikan kelas tanggal 12 Februari. Jadi Kyuhyun mengajak Hyukjae kencan... tepat di hari Valentine.

Cuaca cukup cerah meski masih terasa dingin akibat sisa musim dingin. Di stasiun, Kyuhyun menunggu Hyukjae. Dia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Mereka janjian jam sepuluh.

Hyukjae kemudian datang. Dia terlihat manis mengenakan kemeja putih yang agak kebesaran untuknya (bagian bawah mencapai setengah paha) dengan bahan agak tipis, mantel biru tua hoodie dengan bulu-bulu putih halus, skinny jeans warna hitam, sepatu kets biru muda dan yang paling imut, beanie warna hitam dengan kuping kucing. Beanie dengan kuping kucing itu membuat Hyukjae terlihat sangat imut.

Penampilan Hyukjae membuat napas Kyuhyun tertahan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan sweter turtleneck rajutan warna biru tua, blazer abu-abu, skinny jeans warna hitam, dan sepatu moccasin warna cokelat gelap. Penampilannya yang wow membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi para yeoja. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti model.

"An-annyeong, Kyuhyunnie," sapa Hyukjae canggung.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat imut. Dia tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dia langsung menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dan mencium jemari tangannya.

"Annyeong chagiya," balas Kyuhyun. "Kau membawa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk tas kertas yang ditenteng Hyukjae.

"E-eh, ini… hadiah untuk Kyu. Ka-karena hari ini Valentine, jadi… ini," kata Hyukjae menyerahkan tasnya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah memberi apapun padaku. Kau sudah menjadi hadiah seumur hidup."

"Ja-jangan bilang begitu. Buka saja!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya membukanya. Sebuah beanie lembut dari rajutan wol berwarna biru tua. Di sudutnya terdapat bordiran K.

"Ini buatanmu?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Kapan kau merajutnya?"

"Sebulan lalu. Semua saudaraku juga Minho, Kibum dan Ryeowook mendapat hadiah yang sama, kok. Meski sekarang Februari, tapi itu bisa digunakan untuk musim dingin nanti."

"Sama?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar kecewa.

"Beda warna. Tapi sama-sama beanie," kata Hyukjae buru-buru.

"Kukira punyaku istimewa…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Punya Kyuhyunnie istimewa," sahut Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memakai beanienya.

Tiba-tiba, Hyukjae berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan singkat. Sentuhan singkat itu langsung membuat jantung Kyuhyun melonjak. Dia sangat bahagia. Soalnya selama ini dia yang menyentuh Hyukjae terlebih dulu.

"Yang lain tidak akan dapat itu," gumam Hyukjae salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun nyengir. Dirinya begitu bahagia seakan terbang ke awan.

"Ja-jadi… kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah merona.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Sudah lama tidak kesana," kata Kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan tangan Hyukjae yang dia genggam.

Jadilah hari itu mereka berdua bersenang-senang bermain di taman bermain. Mereka dimanapun menjadi pusat perhatian, entah karena penampilan atau hubungan mereka.

Tempat pertama, stan game, Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan semua game yang ada. Kyuhyun menukar semua poinnya dengan voucher makan siang dan sebuah teddy bear ukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan pita biru. Diberikannya boneka lucu itu pada Hyukjae.

"Untukmu," kata Kyuhyun.

"E-eeeh?" jawab Hyukjae bingung.

Tetapi Hyukjae memeluk boneka itu. Kyuhyun hampir mimisan melihat betapa imutnya Hyukjae.

"Kenapa teddy bear?" tanya Hyukjae dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis bertaut.

_Sumpaaah, Hyuk__ki__e imut bangeeet…_ batin Kyuhyun tidak tahan.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dia mengalihkan wajah dari Hyukjae, menghirup napas dengan perlahan, tangan menyentuh dadanya, dimana jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Kyuhyun berkali-kali menghirup napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan jantung yang berusaha keluar dari sangkar rusuknya.

"Supaya kau terlihat makin manis," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Cukup sudah. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Dia menarik tubuh Hyukjae dan menggigit pipinya.

"Aw! Sakit, Kyunnie!" teriak Hyukjae.

"Salah sendiri kau terlihat sangat imut," kata Kyuhyun sambil menghujani pipi Hyukjae dengan kecupan-kecupan. Hyukjae merona dan menggumam. Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangannya yang tidak memeluk teddy bear, menuju stan permainan selanjutnya.

Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana di taman bermain. Mulai dari cangkir yang berputar sangat cepat hingga tempat lucu macam istana cokelat. Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia, begitupun Hyukjae. Setelah makan siang, mereka melihat stan rumah hantu, dan mencoba memasukinya.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun, sedang tangan kiri memeluk erat teddy-nya. Meski agak bandel, tetapi Hyukjae takut pada hal yang berbau hantu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Hyukjae yang dengan erat memeluknya. Dia menjadi ingin berbuat jahil pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie! Apa itu!" kata Kyuhyun agak keras dengan menunjuk seorang hantu jadi-jadian seorang yeoja berambut panjang.

Hyukjae spontan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menyurukkan wajah ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, Hyukkie… hantu yeoja itu mendekatimu!" kata Kyuhyun pura-pura panik. Padahal dalam hati dia tertawa.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, Kyu! Keluarkan aku!" teriak Hyukjae panik.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan, lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun makin tertawa melihat tampang Hyukjae yang bengong. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Hyukjae dan keluar dari stan rumah hantu.

"Khukhukhu, tampangmu lucu sekali, chagi," kata Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae seketika paham. "Jadi tadi Kyuhyun mengerjaiku?" katanya dengan suara meninggi.

Kyuhyun masih terbahak-bahak. Oh, andai dia bisa memotret tampang Hyukjae tadi…

Hyukjae kesal lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan menyusul Hyukjae.

"Tunggu, chagi," kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Kalau Kyu mengajakku kencan hanya karena ingin menjahiliku, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Jangan marah, Hyukkie-ah…"

"Siapa yang tidak marah dikerjai tentang hal yang sangat ditakuti?" seru Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun diam. "Maaf," kata Kyuhyun tulus. Hyukjae tersentuh. Sebenarnya dia tidak marah-marah amat, tetapi melihat Kyuhyun yang menertawainya…

"Kalau Kyuhyunnie janji tidak akan menjahiliku lagi, akan kumaafkan," kata Hyukjae.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan menjahilimu lagi, Hyukkie chagi," kata Kyuhyun berusaha merayu.

"Ayo ke sana. Aku ingin naik roller coaster," kata Hyukjae mengacuhkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun dan membuntuti Hyukjae.

Naik roller coaster ternyata tidak baik untuk Kyuhyun maupun Hyukjae.

Mereka mual-mual hebat. Rasanya tubuh melemah karena perut diaduk-aduk saat naik roller coaster, apalagi mereka baru saja makan siang. Hyukjae memeluk teddynya dan tiduran di bangku kayu. Dia menjadikan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantal. Kyuhyun pucat, sama telernya dengan Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun bangkit. "Aku haus. Kau mau minum apa, Hyukkie? Kubelikan."

"Teh sakura," kata Hyukjae.

"Di sini nggak ada, Hyukkie chagi," kata Kyuhyun sabar.

"Kalau begitu, susu stroberi saja."

"Baiklah."

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Hyukjae menegakkan tubuh. Setelah berbaring pusingnya menghilang. Dia duduk menyandar di bangku dan memejamkan mata.

"Wah, ada Nona Manis sendirian di tempat seperti ini," sapa seseorang.

Hyukjae membuka mata dan mendapati tiga namja, sepertinya anak kuliahan, berdiri di depannya.

"Daripada sendirian, mau main bersama kami, Nona?" tanya salah satu.

_Nona, nona… apanya yang nona, hah,_ batin Hyukjae kesal.

"Bagaimana, Nona Manis? Kau manis sekali, memeluk boneka lucu."

Dahi Hyukjae berkedut. "Enyah kalian."

Ketiga namja itu tercengang. "Apa katamu?"

"Kubilang, enyah," jawab Hyukjae ketus.

Ketiga namja itu menjadi naik darah. "Hei, kau beruntung kami mengajakmu tahu. Ayo ikut saja," paksa seorang namja dengan mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae.

"Singkirkan—"

Tendangan menyapa perut namja yang mencengkeram Hyukjae.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari dia," kata Kyuhyun ketus dengan aura membunuh. Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau?!" teriak dua namja lain.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Mau apa kalian dengan pacarku?"

Ketiga namja itu tercengang, lalu dengan agak berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

"Bilang dong kalau sudah punya pacar!" teriak mereka dengan kesal.

"Kalian gak tanya, tahu," kata Hyukjae superkesal. Sudah digoda, dikira yeoja, lagi!

"Kelihatannya kau senang digoda mereka," komentar Kyuhyun penuh rasa cemburu yang tidak berusaha dia sembunyikan.

"Senang apanya?!"

"Wajahmu terlihat senang," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku. Tidak. Senang. Digoda. Dan. Dikira. Yeoja," kata Hyukjae penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberi Hyukjae sekotak susu stroberi. Kyuhyun sendiri meminum kopi. Mereka menikmati minum dalam diam.

"Meski tidak suka dikira yeoja, kenapa Jinki dan Jongin selalu memanggilmu Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. "Semua gara-gara umma, appa, dan Yunho Hyung."

"Wae?"

Hyukjae lalu mulai bercerita. Jinki dari dulu selalu memanggil Hyukjae noona sejak Jinki itu bisa bicara. Semua gara-gara appa dan ummanya. Appa mereka sengaja mengenalkan Jinki jika Hyukjae itu noona, bukan hyung karena sang appa menganggap Hyukjae itu yeoja dan sayang dengan Hyukjae yang sangat mirip dengan sang istri. Sedangkan sang umma, mengajari Jinki jika yang cantik-cantik itu dipanggil noona. Dan Jinki menganggap hyungnya cantik jadi dia memanggilnya noona. Lalu, si bungsu Jongin yang dalam tahap meniru, dia meniru Jinki yang memanggil Hyukjae Noona. Yunho tambah memperparah kesalahpahaman karena Yunho juga menegaskan jika Hyukjae itu Noona. Padahal Sungmin juga manis, tetapi Jinki dan Jongin tetap memanggilnya Hyung. Mereka berdua sepertinya sengaja untuk memanggil Hyukjae Noona.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita itu tentu saja tertawa. Setelahnya, mereka hanya berjalan-jalan di taman ria. Hyukjae melihat photo box dan menyeret Kyuhyun ke sana. Mereka berfoto dengan berbagai pose. Hyukjae dengan raut wajah sangat bahagia memasukkan semua foto itu ke dalam tempat kartu pelajarnya dan disimpan di dompet. Kyuhyun tentu saja menaruh foto Hyukjae yang menciumnya di tempat yang mudah terlihat di dompetnya.

Menjelang senja, mereka berdua naik bianglala. Mereka sangat menikmati pemandangan dari tempat tinggi. Tepat jam lima sore, tepat pula saat sangkar bianglala mereka di tempat tertinggi, bianglala berhenti berputar. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae dan mencium bibir Hyukjae, penuh kehalusan. Sengaja atau tidak, ada legenda yang mengatakan jika kau berciuman di bianglala tepat jam lima sore saat di tempat tertinggi, maka kau akan selalu bersama dengan orang yang kau cium itu, kalian akan bahagia, selamanya.

Semoga saja legenda itu benar-benar terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

Pulangnya, Kyuhyun seperti biasa mengantar Hyukjae. Mereka terus bergandengan tangan, seakan tak ingin hari Valentine yang indah itu berakhir begitu saja.

"Sampai besok," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Hyukjae.

Mereka berdiri di depan ruman Hyukjae. Hyukjae, yang dicium, hanya menggumam malu dan segera mendorong Kyuhyun pergi. Namja yag lebih muda dari Hyukjae itu tertawa lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae sambil melambai.

Hyukjae tidak sadar jika kakaknya yang tertua, Lee Yunho, melihat semua tindakan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Pasti pada lupa sama ff ini.

Maaf banget lama gak update. Dimaafin, gak?

**Balesan review.**

**Polarise437:** uwaaah, makasih udah dibilang cerita ini manis :) iya, panggil kakak aja

ini dah lanjut, makasih udah review :*

**Eunfa Lee:** kamu review aja saya udah berterimakasih banget. Khunnie emang kasihan... cakep-cakep tapi tersia-siakan

Konflik ada kok, tunggu tanggal mainnya, ya. Makasih udah review :*

**iekha12693:** bukan Khun... tuh, jatidirinya udah ketahuan. Makasih udah review :*

**Kyuhyuk07:** jadi inget masa SMA? Masa SMA-nya emang kayak begitu, chingu? Wa-aaah... anyway, makasih udah review :*

**rheinakyuhae:** iyaaa, manggilnya jangan make embel-embel –ssi... itu keliatan kaku banget. Tapi kamunya emang kayak gitu, kok! Sopan en baik pula

makasih udah review~ :*

**nurulpputri:** iya, kalo gak salah inget nama asli Khun kayak gitu. Makasih ya udah review :*

**novaanchovishy:** iyaaaa, mereka so sweet sekaleee. Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review :*

**Youmustbeknowme:** kamu heboh ya :D makasih udah review :*

**Arum Junnie:** iya, si Khun ngalah... kasian juga sih, tapi mau gimana lagi kekeke

Makasih udah review :*

**chochorhyukkkie:** saya emang ngerencanain di namja brunette itu buat ngeganggu Kyu en Hyuk :D buat adegan ciuman... yah, karena saya anak polos /jitak/ saya bisanya gitu doang. Adegan kayak gitu saya enggak jago sih /pundung/

makasih udah review :*

**ravenilu597:** kibum mah kelamaan hiatus... ntar lama-lama pada lupa deh jika SJ tu ada member yang namanya kibum. Kalo uke mah, saya bisa ekstrim mpe mau saya pasangin sama member beda grup segala. Konfliknya... bikin penasaran, ya? Tunggu tanggal update-nya kekeke

makasih udah review :*

**ermagyu:** iya, pesona Hyuk emang gak main-main, nih. Makasih udah review :*

**baby baekkie:** maaf ya, buat Mitos... kayaknya dalam beberapa bulan ini nggak bakal saya update. Saya terlampau sibuk soalnya. Ini aja update nyuri-nyuri waktu senggang istirahat. Namja brunette itu emang saya rencanain saingan baru Kyu kok. Ketebak dengan mudah ya? Anyway, makasih udah review :*

**OceanBlue030415:** dia muncul, kan? makasih udah review :*

April 15,

Raito.


End file.
